La fille de la Terre et des Vents
by flamme de wotan
Summary: Au coeur d'une étrange vengeance, drame de la révolution, une jeune fille s’enfuit pour protéger celui qui lui a autrefois sauvée la vie. Quel secret protège t'elle pour échouer à Tokyo où elle va rencontrer Kenshin?
1. Prologue La fuite

Titre : Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents.  
  
Auteur : Elizabeth.  
  
Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.  
  
Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : tinuviel.luthienfree.fr avec comme objet "fanfiction kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
La fuite  
  
La moiteur de ce soir d'été se faisait sentir sur la tranquille ville de Kyoto. Les derniers rayons du soleil rougeoyaient l'horizon derrière les montagnes et la nuit descendait paisiblement sur la cité. Dans la demeure des Kizoku, le panneau coulissant d'une des salles du rez-de-chaussée était resté entrouvert. Une jeune fille, assise à genoux sur un épais tatami, lisait à la lumière d'une bougie ce qui semblait être un recueil d'haïkus. Autour d'elle, bien que la pièce soit simplement décorée dans le style dépouillé zen, des kakemonos étaient accrochés aux murs, témoignant de l'aisance de la famille Kizoku. La jeune fille, quant à elle, était vêtue d'un élégant kimono de soie verte aux motifs floraux jaunes et bleus. De fines broderies d'or ornaient ses amples manches et son obi était joliment ouvragé. Dans la pénombre, sur son visage, se mouvaient les ombres du crépuscule.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, la main posée sur la page du livre qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner, goûtant avec plaisir ses instants de calme. De la pièce avoisinante provenait une douce mélodie jouée au Koto. Les notes vibraient doucement dans l'air dans un timbre quelque peu plaintif mais fort appréciable. Lorsque la mélodie prit fin, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce faiblement éclairée par les rayons du soleil couchant filtrés par les carreaux de papier de riz du panneau coulissant. Elle vit une jeune femme accroupie devant son instrument, occupée à régler les cordes à l'aide de petits ponts mobiles qui faisaient vibrer les notes.  
  
« Tsuki, savez-vous où est mon père, demanda la jeune fille en posant son regard sur la musicienne. »  
  
L'autre femme s'arrêta dans son mouvement et son kimono pourpre frotta les cordes de l'instrument.  
  
« Il est en réunion avec le gouverneur. »  
  
« Je monte me coucher alors. »  
  
« Bien, mademoiselle, répondit la femme qui laissa ses doigts glisser sur le vernis mat du bois et réajusta le col de son kimono. »  
  
Elle inclina la tête. L'autre jeune fille la laissa à sa musique dont les notes accompagnèrent ses pas jusqu'à un petit escalier. Arrivée à l'étage, elle se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa chambre.  
  
Il était maintenant venu pour elle le moment crucial. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Son père étant sorti, les domestiques devaient se trouver dans leurs quartiers et personne n'avait prêté attention à elle. La jeune fille déposa son livre sur une table basse. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'un coffre et s'accroupit en effleurant le couvercle. Ses doigts jouèrent quelques instants avec la serrure mais un déclic se fit rapidement entendre. Peut-être un peu trop rapidement au goût de la jeune fille qui poussa un soupir. Elle l'avait décidé, elle ne pouvait maintenant plus reculer.  
  
Tous ses instants qu'elle avait refoulés au plus profond de sa mémoire, espérant ne jamais devoir les revoir jaillissaient maintenant par multitudes. La moiteur de cette nuit, le ciel éclairé par les seuls astres qui tenaient d'éclairer cette terre souillée, ses cris des blessés qui n'attendait que de mourir, les flambeaux rougeoyant dans les ténèbres. Et cette folie meurtrière dans laquelle chacun cherchait à défendre ses idéaux. Non, jamais elle ne se pardonnerait ce qu'elle avait fait. Quelques jours auparavant, un des serviteurs lui avait apporté un étrange pli cacheté. Tout d'abord surprise, elle avait pâli en lisant le contenu de la missive.  
  
Sous ce ciel d'été, j'ai pu admirer la force des éléments  
  
A peine maîtrisés par la plus jeune des lames éphémères  
  
Mais les années se sont écoulées et le temps est venu maintenant  
  
De faire ce pouvoir mien en m'appropriant la terre et l'air  
  
Car je vais prendre la vie de son plus grand représentant.  
  
Elle avait glissé le papier dans un tiroir de son petit bureau et espérait qu'il resterait là sans qu'on le trouve. Son hésitation grandissante avec le temps qui s'écoulait s'était finalement muée en une décision irrévocable. Elle devait retrouver celui qui l'avait sauvé et le prévenir du danger qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Ainsi, sa dette de mort serait enfin payé et elle pourrait vivre en paix.  
  
Dans un mouvement, elle sortit du coffre un paquet emballé relativement plat ainsi qu'un autre plus allongé et plus long. Elle les déposa par terre et se relevant, détacha son obi et laissa glisser les pans de son riche kimono sur le sol. Quelques instants plus tard, sa silhouette apparut de derrière un paravent, habillée d'un tout autre costume. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon noir assez large dont les extrémités lui serraient les chevilles. Sa poitrine était enserrée dans de fines bandes de soie blanche et elle enfila avec précaution une veste noire. Celle-ci était sans manches et les de petites épaulettes de couleur rouge rendaient sa silhouette plus masculine. Elle noua autour de sa taille une longue ceinture de tissu rouge. S'avançant devant son miroir plein pied, elle ôta les épingles de sa coiffure et son ruban jaune, attachant ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs de jais en une haute queue de cheval. La jeune fille se saisit alors du second paquet qu'elle avait sorti de la malle et déchira le papier, laissant voir un fourreau de métal laqué noir. Sa main se posa sur la garde et elle ferma les yeux, laissant à nouveau ses sentiments profonds l'envahirent. Elle dégaina le sabre dont la lame étincelante refléta sur le mur de multiples lumières et le leva dans un ultime mouvement.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, elle se dépêchait de le rengainer et prenait une bourse qu'elle fixait à sa taille. Elle attache une lanière de cuir au fourreau du sabre et passa en diagonale la courroie jusqu'à ce que le sabre soit dans son dos et que son manche dépasse légèrement derrière son épaule droite. Par la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée, les premières étoiles du soir scintillant dans le ciel obscur. Elle tira le rideau et au passage souffla sur le hibachi qui éclairait sa chambre. Elle passa l'embrasure en un saut silencieux et gracile. Elle atterrit dans le vaste jardin de la grande propriété. Les gardes étaient heureusement placés sur la façade nord de la propriété. Elle avança silencieusement entre les plantes et parvint au bard du bassin aquatique dans lequel nageaient quelques carpes. L'eau obscure reflétait la rondeur et la blancheur de la lune. Par plaisir, elle effleura du bout des doigts la surface de l'étang puis se redressa et arriva jusqu'au mur encerclant le jardin. Elle s'aida d'une prise nichée dans le mur et se redressa jusque sur le mur. Accroupi sur le toit de tuiles, elle attendit patiemment qu'un groupe de promeneurs se soit éclipsés dans une ruelle voisine puis sauta à terre, parvenant sur le sol poussiéreux de la rue. Se relevant, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu.  
  
Ainsi disparut Hisuiiro Kizoku par un splendide soir d'été, laissant derrière elle pour seul souvenir sur le sol de sa chambre de longues mèches de cheveux noirs de jais.  
  
= fin du prologue =  
  
Lexique :  
  
Haïku : Poème japonais très bref dont le genre s'est principalement développé pendant la période Edo.  
  
Kakemono : Dessin posé sur de luxueux rouleau de papier et admiré accroché verticalement sur le mur  
  
Obi : Large ceinture portée avec les kimonos.  
  
Koto : Instrument mesurant presque deux mètres et possédant 13 cordes qui se joue couché horizontalement.  
  
Hibachi : Brasier transportable servant à l'éclairage et au chauffage. 


	2. L'assaillant nocturne

Pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire, j'ai retouché mon prologue en lui ajoutant un petit lexique à la fin. Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont rewiewées.  
  
Kana 173 (merci, ça me touche beaucoup car j'ai eu du mal à trouver mon style. Je suis très honorée d'être lue par l'auteur le plus rewiewé de la section française de Kenshin. Au fait, j'espère que le prochain chapitre de ta fic' est en route).  
  
Léo ( ce n'est que le début de cette histoire que je vais tacher de mener à bien. Pour mes connaissances sur le japon, je n'ai pas la chance d'y être allée j'ai des cousins japonais et j'aime beaucoup l'histoire et la civilisation).  
  
Titre : Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents.  
  
Auteur : Elizabeth.  
  
Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.  
  
Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : tinuviel.luthienfree.fr avec comme objet "fanfiction kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
L'assaillant nocturne  
  
Sur la route de Tokaï se pressait la sombre silhouette d'un jeune homme. La chaleur croissante de l'été rendait la marche pénible. Hissuiiro aurait pu prendre la ligne de chemin de fer mais on lui aurait certainement demandé d'où provenait l'argent qu'elle transportait. En partant de chez elle, elle avait pris soin de se munir d'une somme d'argent importante et cela faisait quinze jours qu'elle arpentait les sentiers caillouteux pour se rendre à Tokyo. Elle avait pris soin d'éviter de croiser trop de monde et ne s'était arrêtée que deux fois dans des auberges par crainte de se faire reconnaître. Son père avait du immédiatement prévenir les autorités de la disparition de sa fille et tout Kyoto devait maintenant être au courant. L'influence de son père provoquerait le branle-bas de combat dans la préfecture de police et de nombreuses troupes se lanceraient à sa recherche.  
  
Elle avait maintenant quitté Odawara, la ville fortifiée, le jour d'avant et avait passé les dernières heures à parcourir avec difficulté Hakoné, le passage le plus difficile de cette route. Le paysage de montagne qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de sa marche se découpait et laissait entrevoir entre les sommets les vertes plaines agricoles du Kantô, laissant deviner la présence de la nouvelle capitale. Tokyo ne devait plus se trouver qu'à quelques heures de marche. La jeune fille s'arrêta au bord du chemin caillouteux et s'assit dans l'herbe. Ses sandales lui blessaient les pieds mais elle devrait continuer de subir ce désagrément. Elle décrocha le paquet qu'elle transportait et l'ouvrit, découvrant de délicieux hoshi goshi . Elle en profita pour boire le peu d'amazake qui lui restait car c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu acheter de sa dernière halte.  
  
Son idée était géniale. Habillée comme un homme, personne n'avait prêté d'attention à cette silhouette. La jeune fille avait coupé ses cheveux assez courts et ils étaient maintenant attachés en une petite queue de cheval par un ruban rouge. Seule une grande mèche de sa frange lui cachait un œil. Elle avait aussi fait l'acquisition d'un chapeau de paille noir qui la protégerait de la chaleur et des regards inquisiteurs. Il lui faudrait néanmoins continuer à être discrète. Heureusement, Tokyo était une ville assez peuplée pour qu'elle se fonde dans la masse. Mais il lui saurait aussi plus difficile de retrouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle épongea son front d'un revers de bras, rendu humide par la chaleur et se remit en marche. Ce soir, elle comptait bien dormir à Tokyo.  
  
Sanosuké était assis dans un bar d'un des quartiers sombres de Tokyo. Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'il buvait du saké en compagnie de quelques amis. Le niveau sonore n'avait cessé d'augmenter en même temps que le nombre de pichets de saké sous l'œil attentif et satisfait du propriétaire. Heureusement pour Sanosuké, le plus ivre du groupe se proposa de payer une tournée générale. Sano qui savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer salua de ce fait ses camarades et les laissa à leur soûlerie. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, l'air environnant s'était enfin rafraîchi et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Cette fin de mois de juin était étouffante et la saison des pluies s'annonçait, libérant le canton de la chaleur suffocante. Le jeune homme fourra ses mains dans les poches de son kimono et s'en alla en sifflotant, prenant la direction de sa baraque.  
  
Quel dommage, je ne me suis même pas bagarré ce soir.  
  
Il continua son chemin à travers les venelles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête; plongé dans ses pensées. Des bruits de pas de course le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. Flairant l'occasion de se dégourdir les poings, il se dépêcha à travers la ruelle malgré l'obscurité, guidé par l'éclat des voix. Sano tourna sur sa gauche et aperçut un groupe d'hommes qui lui tournait le dos. Ils avaient coincé un jeune homme contre la devanture d'un magasin. La bande était composée de cinq hommes empestant l'alcool à des mètres à la ronde et qui l'empêchaient de s'enfuir, lui barrant toute retraite.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme a fait mais l'attaquer à cinq conter un, ce n'est pas très équitable. Laissez-moi rééquilibrer cela, cria Sano en frappant son poing dans sa main. »  
  
Celui qui paraissait être le chef se retourna, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Retourne te coucher, gamin et laisse nous nous amuser, s'exclama t'il en crachant par terre. »  
  
Sano poussa un cri et se jeta, poing en avant vers l'homme, le percutant de plein fouet. Le chef se retrouva à terre, dans la poussière. Deux des assaillants se ruèrent vers Sano qui décocha un crochet du droit au visage du premier tandis que le deuxième recevait peu après un coup du revers de la paume qui le laissa chancelant. L'homme qui avait été attaqué s'était décalé, laissant un espace derrière lui. Il évita en se baissant l'assaut d'un des hommes mais fut lâchement attaqué par derrière par le dernier membre de la bande. Celui-ci lui appliqua un coup sur l'épaule qui étonnement, le fit vaciller. Pour se défendre, le jeune homme lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et le laissa tomber à terre, le souffle coupé. Sano qui venait de donner un coup de poing au chef qui avait vainement tenté de se relever, jeta enfin un coup d'œil plus attentif au jeune homme. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un costume noir sans manches bordé d'épaulettes rouges. Etrangement, il était bien plus petit que Sano et paraissait aussi beaucoup plus frêle comme en témoignait le coup qui avait presque manqué de le projeter à terre. Sano remarqua que des protections de cuir noir et or entouraient ses mains et ses poignets, tout comme les experts en sabre. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas en porter. Le bagarreur fit donc un pas, le sourire au visage, enfin satisfait de s'être un peu amusé ce soir.  
  
« Alors que fais-tu seul dans les rues de Tokyo un soir pareil, demanda Sano. »  
  
«Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. »  
  
« Pourtant, il semblerait que je t'ai sauvé la vie, répondit Sano du tac au tac. »  
  
En entendant ses mots, l'autre sembla se crisper et le ton arrogant qu'il employa rendit Sano moins sympathique.  
  
« Tu pourrais au moins te présenter, c'est la moindre des choses. »  
  
« Je ne tiens pas à faire connaître mon nom. »  
  
« Pourquoi, tu es recherché par la police ? »  
  
Sano perdait sa patience devant la mauvaise volonté de l'homme, il s'avança un peu plus mais l'autre reprit la parole.  
  
« Ne vous rapprochez pas, déclara le jeune homme qui s'était cambré quand Sano avait entamé son approche. Si vous avancez encore, je serai dans l'obligation de vous arrêter. »  
  
« Toi, m'arrêter ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Que... »  
  
Sano le vit faire un pas en arrière et saisir quelques choses de derrière son épaule. Son regard s'agrandit quand dans la lueur de la lune, une lame argentée parfaitement droite jaillit d'un fin fourreau noir. Il continua néanmoins à avancer, pensant que l'autre ne l'attaquerait pas. Il eut tord.  
  
Alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres du garçon, celui-ci se jeta à ses pieds. Sano parut surpris mais ne put réagir. Le jeune homme avait bondi avec l'impulsion de son saut directement à la verticale, son pied dressé en l'air et son sabre tendu. Le choc fut plus violent que le bagarreur ne s'y attendait. Le pied enfonça son menton et il sentit la lame effleurer sa poitrine. Il se retrouva projeté en arrière. Le sang coulait de sa blessure mais il se releva courageusement, la douleur étant assez aiguë. Le jeune homme face à lui était accroupi au sol, une main en appui. Il avait rangé son sabre dans le fourreau situé dans son dos.  
  
« Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé mais vous n'auriez pas du m'approcher. Je suis désolé mais je ne désire en aucun cas être reconnu. »  
  
La silhouette bondit en un saut vertical, un chapeau de paille retenu par une mince corde battant sur le haut de son dos et atterrit sur un toit de tuiles voisin. L'instant d'après, Sano leva les yeux mais ne vit rien d'autre que la nuit au-dessus de lui, immense et obscure. A la fois surpris et contrarié, il se releva et serra les dents quand la blessure s'ouvrit toujours plus, déversant un flux de sang visqueux et chaud sur son torse. Il cramponna sa main à sa plaie et repartit le plus vite possible vers le dojo Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru avait détaché ses cheveux pour la nuit et s'apprêtait à se glisser dans son futon quand des coups sourds retentirent. Se relevant péniblement, elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un tanzen par dessus son yukata blanc et sortit dans le couloir après avoir enfilé ses geta. D'une chambre voisine apparut son disciple, Yahiko, qui baillait, les cheveux désordonnés et les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Les coups se répétèrent plus forts, toujours plus désireux de se faire entendre. La jeune fille ouvrit donc la porte et sortit dans la cour du dojo. La nuit était douce au dehors, le vent soufflant paisiblement dans les feuilles des arbres. Yahiko trottinait derrière elle et Kaoru vit Kenshin apparaître devant elle, le sabre à la taille et le regard aux aguets.  
  
« Qui cela peut-il bien être à cette heure, laissa entendre Yahiko toujours en baillant. »  
  
« Vous n'attendez personne, Kaoru. Je suppose... »  
  
« Non, répondit la jeune fille qui s'avança, pressée de régler cette affaire et d'aller se coucher. »  
  
Ils s'approchèrent donc de la porte principale de la palissade. Elle souleva la clenche et ouvrit le battant de la porte. Dans la pénombre nocturne apparut une haute silhouette qui se tint quelques instants dans l'embrasure, la main agrippant sa poitrine avant de s'effondrer dans la poussière du sol sans connaissance. Kaoru resta tout d'abord sans réaction mais Yahiko lui prit le hibachi et s'accroupit auprès du corps. Ils reconnurent immédiatement Sanosuké au symbole brodé dans son dos. Kenshin se pencha à ses cotés et le retourna de face. Chacun put alors voir une large blessure entaillant la poitrine du jeune homme et épanchant un flux de sang encore chaud  
  
« Yahiko ! Va vite chercher Mégumi, s'écria Kenshin alors que Kaoru était encore sous le choc. »  
  
Le petit kendoka partit en courant dans la rue à la recherche du médecin. Kenshin assisté de Kaoru déplacèrent Sano dans une chambre inoccupée du dojo en attendant anxieusement Mégumi. Kaoru était assez angoissée et elle ôta la veste de Sanosuké. Les yeux de Kenshin parcoururent rapidement la blessure de son ami, tentant vainement d'analyser ce qui avait pu le blesser. Kaoru sortit précipitamment et se rendit dans la cuisine pour ramener de l'eau chaude pour nettoyer la plaie. Quand elle revint, Kenshin semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la main intuitivement posée sur le manche de son sabre.  
  
Sano n'est qu'un bagarreur. De plus, il se bat à mains nues. Qui et pourquoi l'a t'on attaqué au sabre...  
  
Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Yahiko et d'une Mégumi quelque peu essoufflée, sa boite à pharmacie sous le bras.  
  
= fin du chapitre 1 =  
  
Lexique :  
  
Tokaï : Route reliant Nihon-bashi à Tokyo et Sanjô-ôhashi à Kyoto.  
  
Odawara : Ville la plus fortifiée du Japon après Tokyo et dernière halte avant Tokyo sur la route de Tokaï.  
  
Hakoné : Passage le plus difficile de la route de Tokaï.  
  
Kantô : Vaste plaine environnant Tokyo.  
  
Hoshi goshi : Boulette de riz et de pattes d'haricots séchée.  
  
Amazake : Boisson sucrée faite d'un mélange de riz diluée dans de l'eau et peu alcoolisée.  
  
Saké : Alcool de riz.  
  
Tanzen : Ample veste de dessus que l'on enfile par dessus le yukata.  
  
Yukata : Simple kimono de coton.  
  
Geta : Sandales japonaises.  
  
Hibachi : Brasier transportable servant à l'éclairage et au chauffage. 


	3. La disparition d'un livre

Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des rewiews ! Sincèrement, je trouve que c'est assez dur d'écrire quelque chose de bien à partir de Kenshin, étant donnée que c'est à la base une œuvre graphique. Et puis, si on ne fait pas quelques recherches, on patauge vite dans le sans intérêt. Pour l'instant, j'essaye d'organiser mon histoire et de l'articuler et c'est pas facile. Je remercie donc :  
  
Misstie160 (merci beaucoup et continue de suivre cette histoire de très près).  
  
Keiji (Hé oui, mon personnage central est une fille et vous en découvrirez plus sur elle sous peu.. Il est en effet très dur d'écrire des fanfictions sur kenshin et la plus part sont décevante (pas toutes heureusement). J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas de la mienne.  
  
Lostin972 ( je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'un garçon me rewiew et ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est du grand art comme tu dis, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour continuer de te satisfaire).  
  
Falang (merci beaucoup et sache que je suis la tienne aussi de très près car c'est une des plus intéressantes et des mieux écrites que j'ai pu lire. Sinon, pour mon pseudo, il est possible que je me sois laissé influencée par cette série que j'ai lue il y a très longtemps mais je n'y avais pas particulièrement pensée. C'est venu tout seul. Je te l'accorde, ceux sont tout de même de drôles de coïncidences).  
  
Les prochains chapitres sont en cours d'écriture et je m'arrangerai pour les poster vers début août, au retour de mes vacances. Chers lecteurs, c'est à vous.  
  
Titre : Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents.  
  
Auteur : Elizabeth.  
  
Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.  
  
Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : tinuviel.luthienfree.fr avec comme objet "fanfiction kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
La disparition d'un livre.  
  
La jeune femme rajusta le capuchon qui lui couvrait le visage et pénétra dans la petite boutique d'objets précieux. Elle s'était vêtue pour l'occasion d'un discret kimono et d'un voile de couleur bleue comme beaucoup de monde en portait. Dans la boutique, quelques clients potentiels flânaient avec plaisir, adirant les objets d'art exposés. Près du comptoir, une petite fille tenait la main de sa mère et admirait une kokeshi. La petite poupée de bois était peinte à l'aide de couleurs polychromes. Son visage était d'un blanc immaculé et les cheveux peints formaient un chignon qui était orné de minuscules épingles. Le kimono était violet et le obi blanc. La mère remarqua l'intérêt que sa fille portait au jouet et demanda au vendeur de la lui présenter. Celui-ci s'exécuta rapidement et la femme s'adressa à la fillette avec un accent du Kanto. Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandirent et elle acquiesça vivement de la tête.  
  
« Vous avez bien choisi, déclara le vendeur. Elle est de très belle finition. »  
  
« Cela fera plaisir à ma fille. Ce sera pour elle un souvenir de Kyoto lorsque nous serons à nouveau à Fuji-yoshida. »  
  
« Je vous l'emballe ? »  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Merci. »  
  
La femme déposa quelques pièces d'argent sur le comptoir que le vendeur s'empressa d'encaisser. La petite file tenait sa poupée tout contre elle et avant de sortir, regarda curieusement la femme dont on ne distinguait pas le visage. L'autre s'approcha du comptoir et le vendeur lui demanda aimablement ce qu'elle désirait. La femme se pencha et murmura quelques mots en prenant soin de ne pas se faire entendre.  
  
« Je cherche un netsuke en ivoire représentant un oiseau, un ibis. On m'a dit que vous en possédiez de superbes. »  
  
Le vendeur se redressa roidement, les mains fébrilement agrippées au rebord du comptoir et une lueur panique dans le regard. Mais il se reprit rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser paraître son malaise.  
  
« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ils se trouvent dans l'arrière- boutique. »  
  
Il lui indiqua un passage caché derrière un tsuitate illustré d'un paysage montagneux aux sommets enneigés et aux vallées brumeuses. La femme arriva dans un couloir obscur qu'elle longea prudemment avant de parvenir à une porte. Elle frappa deux coups légers et pénétra dans la pièce. Face à elle, un homme était assis sur un coussin. Son visage émacié et anguleux lui rappelait toujours un oiseau de proie. Elle ôta ses sandales, s'avança sur le tatami et s'accroupit à son tour. Elle ôta son voile, découvrant un beau visage aux yeux noisette. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon et seules deux longues et fines mèches glissaient sur ses tempes.  
  
« Le patron m'envoie prendre des nouvelles, déclara froidement l'homme. »  
  
« Elles sont plutôt bonnes. Elle est partie comme prévu et a emporté le sabre ainsi que le livre. Et cette maligne a eu l'idée de s'habiller en garçon pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. »  
  
« Elle est peut être futée mais les autorités la recherchent, souffla l'homme. »  
  
« Evidement, il fallait s'y attendre ! Son père a ameuté toute la préfecture et des troupes ont été déployées pour la retrouver. Il est tout de même le conseiller du préfet. Pour un homme politique de son envergure, c'est forcément un enlèvement. S'ils savaient qu'elle est en route pour Tokyo ! »  
  
« Justement, je suis aussi venu pour te prévenir que nous partons ce soir le bateau de vingt heures sur le quai 11. Ogata nous accompagnera et de leurs cotés, Hidari et Migigawa sont déjà en chemin. Ils ont emprunté la route de Nakasendô. Ils m'ont dit vouloir s'amuser un peu. »  
  
« Très bien. A ce soir, alors. »  
  
Elle se releva et salua furtivement son interlocuteur. La jeune femme prit soin de remettre son voile et revint dans la boutique. Exposant au vendeur que le modèle ne lui convenait pas, ce dernier fit un bref signe de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris que l'entretien était terminé. La femme le laissa à ses clients et sortit dans la rue. Elle ôta son voile qu'elle plaça sur ses épaules et déambula encore quelques temps dans les rues commerçantes entre les échoppes de nourriture. Les femmes se pressaient pour acheter leurs aliments en vue de préparer le dîner. De son côté, elle finit par rejoindre l'un des plus prestigieux quartiers résidentiels de la ville et se dirigea vers l'imposante demeure des Kizoku. Les deux gardes qui étaient en faction s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer.  
  
« Bonsoir, Melle Tsuki, dit un des gardes en se redressant. »  
  
La jeune femme franchit la porte et s'avança sur le sentier, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.  
  
Kaoru serra fermement le manche de son shinaï et s'avança d'un pas ferme vers son assaillant qui fonçait droit sur elle, l'arme levée en l'air. Malheureusement pour lui, sa garde du coté gauche était ouverte. Sur un brusque geste, la jeune fille pivota, bloqua le sabre de son adversaire avec la garde du sien et défonça d'un coup sec le flanc qui lui était présenté. L'autre fut projeté en arrière et retomba lourdement sur le tatami. Le dojo était tranquille pour l'entraînement. Malgré le battant ouvert de la porte qui laissait pénétrer l'air, la jeune fille s'épongea le front en soupirant. Le garçon à terre poussa un grognement plaintif et se releva péniblement et lentement en tenant son flanc meurtri.  
  
« Frappe encore plus fort la prochaine fois ! »  
  
« Ne viens pas ne plaindre, lança la jeune fille. C'est toi qui m'as demandé de travailler cette technique. »  
  
« Hé bien, je n'aurais pas du ! »  
  
« De toutes façons, l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Quoi, déjà, s'exclama Yahiko. »  
  
« Tu en reveux encore, demanda Kaoru avec un sourire moqueur. »  
  
« Non merci ! Mais pourquoi s'arrête t'on si tôt ? »  
  
« Nous avons prévu d'aller aux bains. Le docteur l'a conseillé pour la blessure de Sanosuké. D'ailleurs, il est temps d'y aller. Kenshin doit être avec lui. Va donc te préparer, nous partons tout de suite. »  
  
Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle d'entraînement, laissant son élève seul.  
  
Le petit groupe se mit en marche vers la sortie de la ville, suivant le petit sentier qui menait à l'établissement thermal. Kaoru s'abritait sous une petite ombrelle au côté de Sanosuké. Ce dernier s'était remis de sa blessure grâce à son incroyable résistance physique mais cela leur donnait l'occasion d'aller au ryokan. Yahiko marchait en tête d'un pas rapide, pressé d'arriver.  
  
« Et tu dis que cet homme s'est laissé frapper par deux assaillants, demanda Kaoru toujours perplexe du récit du bagarreur. »  
  
« Oui, il ne semblait pas pouvoir anticiper les attaques de l'ennemi. Pourtant, face à moi, il n'a pas hésité à m'attaquer. »  
  
« Et il ne t'a pas manqué ! »  
  
« Celui qui t'a blessé ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement. Il paraît l'avoir fait pour se défendre, il avait peur de toi. Et d'après ton récit, il n'a certainement pas l'habitude de se battre dans ce type d'affrontement. »  
  
Yahiko se retourna aux paroles de Kenshin et s'écria.  
  
« Ça veut dire que Sano s'est fait battre par un débutant ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si mauvais que ça ! »  
  
Le bagarreur dresse son poing vers le petit kendoka.  
  
« Je suis peut-être blessé mais je peux t'assurer que je peux encore donner quelques bons coups de poings, s'écria t'il furieusement. »  
  
« Héla, je suis la seule autorisée à frapper ce garçon. Il est mon disciple, déclara Kaoru en riant. »  
  
« Ça m'apprendra à rendre service, marmonna Sano en fourrant rageusement les mains dans ses poches. »  
  
Le petit groupe continua entre les champs qui étaient parfois bordés par des cerisiers en fleurs et longea une forêt de cèdres. Kenshin semblait pensif et soucieux comme à son habitude, il avait glissé son sakabeko à sa ceinture.  
  
« Reparle-moi de son sabre, dit-il. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas un expert mais je peux te dire qu'il était assez étrange. De ce que j'en ai vu, son manche n'avait pas de garde. Par contre, sa lame était très fine et droite. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un pareil. »  
  
« Son manche doit être semblable à ceux des kikyosen fuyuzuki mais ce n'en est pas un, la lame est bien trop différente Pour tout vous avouer, je n'en ai moi-même jamais vue ou entendu parler, répondit pensivement Kenshin. Et je ne sais pas à quelle école appartient la technique dont tu m'as parlée. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent finalement au ryokan. L'établissement se tenait acculé à un versant d'une colline. C'était une petite et modeste pension en bois dont une pancarte qui claquait au vent, accrochée à la façade, indiquait la présence d'un onsen. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge et demandèrent à pouvoir se baigner. Une petite femme potelée au visage buriné par le temps se présenta à eux et indiqua aux garçons une petite pièce dans laquelle ils se déshabillèrent. Kaoru sortit dehors sur la terrasse et s'assit tranquillement sur un banc, appréciant le calme du lieu. Une petite terrasse avait été couverte de lourdes dalles de pierre, entourée d'une végétation avoisinante composée d'arbres aux feuillages verdoyants. Le bassin devait mesurer une bonne dizaine de mètre de long et de l'eau qu'il contenait s'élevait une opalescente vapeur. Kaoru tourna la tête vers l'édifice et vit les trois garçons revenir, prêts à se baigner. Kenshin tenait à la main le fourreau de son sabre et il s'approcha de Kaoru.  
  
« Pourrais-tu me le garder, je n'ai pas voulu le laisser dans le vestiaire ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, répondit Kaoru amicalement. »  
  
La jeune fille lança un regard compréhensif à Kenshin qui parut soulagée que quelqu'un de confiance se charge de son sabre. Kaoru se saisit de l'arme que lui tendait le jeune homme et se rassit. Elle détourna la tête et lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur le bassin, ils s'étaient tous les trois laissé glisser dans les effluves de l'eau. Elle les vit se mouvoir dans les flots et finir par s'appuyer paisiblement contre le rebord de pierre. Sanosuké lança quelques piques à Yahiko car ce dernier n'avait pas pied dans le bassin. S'en suivirent quelques éclaboussures qui se soldèrent finalement par une remarque de Kaoru qui calma les garçons.  
  
Deux heures passèrent tranquillement, langoureusement noyées dans l'agréable plaisir de tous. Yahiko s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à se munir de serviettes. Kenshin demanda donc poliment à Kaoru si elle pouvait se renseigner. La jeune fille qui était occupée à effeuiller les pétales d'une fleur de cerisier qu'elle avait attrapée au vent, quitta donc le bord du bassin et se rendit à l'intérieur. La vieille femme qui les avait renseignés n'était apparemment plus là. La jeune fille s'adressa donc à une petite serveuse qui lui indiqua que les serviettes se trouvaient dans les vestiaires. La petite serveuse voulut accompagner Kaoru qui s'empressa de refuser, voyant que l'autre était déjà débordée de travail. Elle se rendit donc dans la pièce indiquée et commença à fureter pour parvenir à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle remarqua que les vêtements de Kenshin étaient minutieusement pliés sur un banc. De leur côté, ceux de Yahiko se trouvaient négligemment posé à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que ceux de Sano traînaient dans un coin, nonchalamment froissés au sol. Kaoru finit par trouver les serviettes qu'elle cala sous son bras et sortit dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle marchait une des portes grinça et elle se retourna pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha lentement et pénétra dans la pièce sans se douter que quelqu'un s'y cachait déjà.  
  
Hisuiro se plaqua contre la porte et l'ouvrit avec discrétion quelques instants plus tard. Son œil se plaqua dans l'embrasure e observa la silhouette de la jeune fille en kimono rose qui disparaissait dans le couloir. Elle l'avait vu arriver avec un expert en sabre à l'étonnante chevelure rousse qui portait apparemment un sabre malgré la prohibition et d'un petit kendoka armé d'un sinaï. Mais le plus intéressant était le troisième, un jeune homme grand et vigoureux, les cheveux en batailles et portant brodé sur le dos de son kimono, le symbole du mal. Hisuiro ne l'avait pas remarqué le soir où elle l'avait attaqué et sa curiosité l'avait poussé à se demander ce qui liait ces quatre personnages si dissemblables qui semblaient pourtant vivre en parfait accord. Tout à coup, la porte grinça et la jeune fille qu'elle observait se retourna, jetant un regard soupçonneux sur le couloir. Elle la vit faire demi-tour et s'approcher dangereusement de la pièce. Hisuiro se précipita subtilement dans un coin de la chambre derrière une des cloisons. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et elle retint son souffle.  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un, appela la voix féminine. »  
  
Ces paroles se répétèrent d'abord doucement puis un peu plus fort. Hisuiro ferma les yeux et leva lentement sa main vers son sabre qui se trouvait dans son dos. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du métal noir, jouant presque avidement et nerveusement avec la garde. Au bout d'un moment, plus rien ne se produisit et la jeune fille regarda discrètement dans la chambre. Il n'y avait plus personne. Elle se leva et soupira, rassurée de ne pas avoir du à se dévoiler. Elle se rassit sur un coussin et tendit sa main vers la table basse qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Sa main effleura la surface en bois mais ne rencontra rien. Le petit livre noir qui se trouvait là il y avait encore quelques instants avait disparu et se trouvait coincé entre un tas de serviettes et le flanc d'une jeune fille au kimono rose.  
  
= fin du chapitre 2 =  
  
Lexique :  
  
Kokeshi : Poupée en bois de femme composée d'un corps cylindrique décoré en robe japonaise et d'une tête ronde.  
  
Kanto : Région de Tokyo.  
  
Fuji-Yoshida: Ville appartenant à la préfecture du Kanto (Tokyo).  
  
Netsuke : Petit taquet qui s'accroche avec le obi. Ceux sont souvent de véritables œuvres artistiques en ivoire, jade ou métal.  
  
Tsuitate :Paravent que l'on retrouve dans les maisons japonaises.  
  
Nakasendô : : Une des routes reliant Tokyo à Kyoto mais passant par le Nord. Elle forme une boucle avec celle de Tokaï.  
  
Shinaï : Sabre en bois.  
  
Ryokan : Auberge traditionnelle attenant à une source d'eau chaude d'origine volcanique.  
  
Kikyosen fuyuzuki : Long sabre japonais. Dans le manga, il correspond à celui qui porte Seijuro Hiko, le maître de Kenshin. 


	4. Un regard vert de jade

Après deux semaines de vacances dans le Sud, je suis de retour pour poster mes chapitres. En fait, je pensais mettre aussi le 4 mais j'avais besoin de faire des recherches. De plus, je repars à l'étranger sou peu donc vous aurez la suite juste avant le rentrée. Désolée de ne pas être très rapide. Passez de bonnes vacances et n'oubliez pas de cliquer en bas s de la page. Merci.  
  
Kieiji (Je continue comme tu me le demandes mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'intrigue va apparaître peu à peu. J'attends tes commentaires avec impatience).

**Titre :** Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents.  
  
**Auteur :** Elizabeth.  
  
**Disclamer :** Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.**CHAPITRE 3**  
**Un regard vert de jade.**  
  
La température ambiante avait quelque peu baissé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du ryokan. Kaoru avait pris soin de glisser le livre entre le pan de son kimono et son obi. Elle s'était bien gardée de faire part de sa découverte à ses camarades. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils arpentaient le sentier bordé de cèdres qui menait à la ville, la jeune fille avait senti le livre plaqué contre son ventre, doucement ballotté au gré de ses pas. L'humeur parmi les garçons était bonne, ils avaient plaisamment ri aux boutades que Sano avait lancées tout au long du repas à Yahiko. Kaoru avait prétexté être fatiguée pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois seule, à la lueur d'une bougie, elle avait passé ses doigts sur la couverture en toile noire, effleurant doucement la tranche du livre. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et son grand étonnement, découvrit sur la page de garde de fins idéogrammes. Ils avaient été tracés par une main habile qu'on imaginait parfaitement s'animant de petites arabesques. Les poils du pinceau préalablement mouillés sur une pierre à encre avaient caressé avec amour les fibres du papier de riz encore vierge. Kaoru reporta son attention sur les mots.  
  
_Tsuchi to kaze,_  
_La terre et les vents._  
  
Un nom était écrit en dessous. Guchoku Kizoku. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer sa lecture, le panneau de sa chambre glissa et elle fit prestement patiner sur le tatami le livre qui se retrouva à moitié dissimulé sous une table basse. Kenshin apparut dans l'embrasure et son regard opale se posa sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait agenouillé sur son futon.  
  
« Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien, déclara la voix douce du samouraï. »  
« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille mal, demanda la jeune fille sur un ton tout aussi naïf qu'innocent. »  
  
Kenshin parut perplexe par la réponse de Kaoru mais ne le laissa pas paraître.  
  
« Tu avais l'air préoccupée au repas. »  
« Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée de cette journée. Je vais dormir. »  
« Bien. Bonne nuit. »   
  
Kaoru sentit le regard du jeune homme l'envelopper tendrement avant qu'il ne referme le shoji. Sa silhouette s'éloigna dans le couloir. Elle souffla la flamme de sa bougie qui s'éteignit en un ruban de fumée et se glissa sous ses couvertures ouatées. La curiosité de la jeune fille l'aurait bien emporté si sa fatigue feinte n'avait pas été brusquement aussi réelle et imposante. Posant sa tête sur son oreiller, elle se laissa bercer par le chant du vent dans les feuilles tandis que la lune se levait dans le ciel nocturne de Tokyo.Hisuiro avait suivi le petit groupe lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'auberge. Elle s'était faite discrète sur le chemin, les suivant de loin à travers la futaie des arbres. Les aiguilles tombées au sol formaient un tapis qui amoindrissait le bruit de ses sandales. Après avoir erré dans les rues de Tokyo, elle les avait vus rentrer dans l'enceinte d'un bâtiment qui semblait être un dojo. Une plaque de bois la renseigna. Il s'agissait de l'établissement Kamiya Kassin. Les premières heures de la soirée passèrent lentement tandis que le soleil disparaissait derrière les nuages sombres. La jeune fille s'était faufilée jusqu'à un arbre dans lequel elle avait grimpé pour se cacher.  
  
La vie qu'elle menait depuis deux semaines était tout à fait différente de celle qu'elle menait à Kyoto. Elle avait du se débrouiller seule, affronter les inconnus. Néanmoins, il lui était apparu clairement que ce qu'elle faisait avait une importance primordiale. La survie de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé autrefois surpassait tout. Elle lui devait au moins cela, ainsi qu'à son frère qui était mort par sa faute. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été assez prudente et ce petit groupe venait peu à peu se mêler de ses affaires. Elle avait tout d'abord du affronter ce bagarreur et voilà que cette jeune fille lui prenait le livre. Tout cela la retardait dans la recherche de Suku.  
  
Un groupe de fétards déambula pendant un petit moment dans la rue avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Hisuiro vérifia la fixation de son sabre et se laissa glisser au sol. Après un vague coup d'œil, elle escalada le mir qui se présentait à elle. Cela ne faisait pas parti des habitudes d'une jeune fille de bonne famille mais depuis Kyoto, elle avait fait des progrès. En effet, Hisuiro avait beau avoir travaillé le maniement du sabre, cet entraînement était resté secret. Elle l'avait caché à son père et à ses serviteurs. C'est pourquoi elle ne pratiquait qu'en son absence et prétendait lire dan l'ancienne salle d'entraînement. Arrivée au sommet du mur, elle vit un buisson et sauta en amortissant sa chute. Se relevant, elle se faufila à travers à travers le jardin. Elle longea les murs, montant sur le rebord de la terrasse et s'aperçut qu'à quelques pas d'elle, un des panneaux était entrouvert. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Dans un futon, toute proche d'elle, une silhouette féminine dormait, son corps uniquement troublé par sa respiration lente et paisible. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, Hisuiro n'avait pas vu d'autre femme entrer dans la résidence. Subreptissimement, elle se faufila dans la chambre et se demanda où l'autre avait bine pu mettre le livre. Sa vue s'habitua peu à peu à l'obscurité et elle commença son exploration. Ses doigts tâtèrent dans l'ombre le rebord d'une table. Rien. Elle se releva donc et parcourut un mètre dans la chambre avant de buter contre quelque chose. Elle se retint de crier et se pencha sur le sol, découvrant un petit recueil. Elle le leva en l'air et le reconnut à la lumière de la lune dont un pâle rayon éclairait en partie la chambre à coucher. Elle s'en saisit et le serra contre elle.   
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
  
La voix la fit sursauter car elle avait brisé le silence auquel son ouie s'était habituée. Hisuiro se retourna prestement et s'aperçut que la jeune fille s'était réveillée. Kaoru se leva. Hisuiro dont tous les sens étaient aux aguets recula alors que la jeune fille simplement vêtue de son blanc yakuta s'avançait vers elle. Elle entendit son souffle devenir rauque et sentit des gouttes de sueurs froides perler sur son front. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir son sabre, pas contre cette jeune fille sans défense. Le visage de Kaoru se troubla et elle porta sa main à sa bouche.  
  
« Vos yeux... »  
  
Hisuiro savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle courut brusquement vers le fusuma et se jeta dessus. Elle traversa le panneau qui vola en éclats de bois et de papier, parsemant l'herbe de leurs clartés. Une voix déchira la nuit.  
  
Sano s'était assis sur le bord de la terrasse, il n'e parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Un cri le sortit brutalement de sa torpeur et reconnaissant la voix de Kaoru, il se leva précipitamment et courut dans le jardin. Hisuiro qui s'était redressé l'aperçut et s'enfuit. Alors qu'elle grimpait sur un tronc d'arbre abattu,, Sano fit un saut qui aurait pu lui permettre d'atteindre l'intrus. Hisuiro, se sentant talonnée, se hissa brusquement de toute la force de ses bras et sauta dans la rue. Sano atterrit sur le parapet de tuiles et ne vit que l'ombre disparaître à travers la nuit.  
  
Kaoru qui avait ressentit l'une des plus grandes frayeurs lorsque l'individu était passé à travers le panneau, tremblait de tout son corps. Kenshin était accouru au cri de la jeune fille et au bruit de la fuite, suivi de Yahiko. Il l'aperçut, recroquevillée, repliée sur elle-même. Le jeune homme se précipita à son chevet et lui prit la main. Elle se blottit aussitôt tout contre lui, s'accrochant au col de sa veste. Il lui passa affectueusement la main dans ses longs cheveux ébène pour la rassurer.  
  
« Kaoru, que s'est-il passé ? »  
« Apparemment, celui qui était là est reparti, répondit négligemment Yahiko en désignant le panneau dont seul le cadre tenait encore au mur. »  
  
Kenshin entendit Kaoru sangloter.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, lui souffla t'il. »  
  
Sano apparut alors à travers ce qu'il restait de la fenêtre.  
  
« On dirait qu'il y a eu de la casse, ici. Il s'est enfui, je n'ai pas pu le rattraper. »  
  
Kenshin porta Kaoru dans sa chambre attenant et l'installa dans son futon. Il demanda à Yahiko de veiller sur elle. Les deux hommes se rendirent ensuite dans la cuisine où Kenshin fuit chauffer de l'eau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtai à verser le liquide bouillant dans la tasse contenant du thé, il entendit Sano s'adresser à lui à voix basse.  
  
« L'homme qui est venu ce soir, Kenshin, est le même qui m'a blessé. »   
  
Kenshin serra fermement la tasse en terre cuite dont s'échappaient des rubans de vapeur. Un peu de mousse de colla aux rebords avant de disparaître dans les remous du thé.

L'imposant bâtiment de la préfecture de police dominait la grande avenue de Tokyo bordée d'arbres et deux agents en faction étaient postés aux abords des immenses grilles de métal, repoussées pour laisser entrer les visiteurs. Tous les deux appartenaient à la garde armée et ils se redressèrent lorsqu'ils virent arriver un petit groupe vers eux. En tête marchait un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et suivait derrière lui une jeune fille vêtue d'un kimono violet ornée de broderies. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient dans son dos et à ses côtés, se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux roux.  
  
Kaoru sentit Kenshin lui prendre le bras et se serrer contre elle. Elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive le fourreau du sakabeko pressé entre eux deux, par les pans de son kimono et les replis de celui de kenshin. Elle tourna la tête vers lui mais ne put lui parler car il lui lança un discret sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'entrée. Il devait prendre autant de soin à camoufler son arme qu'à la sentir conter lui. L'un des gardes les apostropha puis écoutant leur réponse, leur indiqua le chemin à suivre.  
  
Après dans le couloir, ils attendirent que le commissaire puisse es recevoir. Kenshin paraissait parfaitement calme mais au fond de lui, il repensait à a conversation que le groupe avait eu le matin même. Lui vouait se rendre au commissariat mais Sano de son coté, ne comprenait pas la volonté de l'ancien samouraï. Ces deux attaques ne pouvaient être e fruit du hasard, avait-il déclaré. Kenshin lui avait répondu qu'il n'était plus Battosaï et qu'il se devait de faire comme n'importe quel citoyen. Un policier passa devant eux, accompagnant une vieille dame, qui se plaignait qu'on lui avait dérobé son panier. Le samouraï ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Les paroles de Sano lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, réveillant férocement sa conscience.  
  
« Tu penses être Kenshin Himura mais ton passé ne te quittera jamais. Tu seras toujours Battosaï au plus profond de toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu agiras toujours en tant que tel. »  
  
Et le bagarreur était parti furieux, en claquant la porte. Ces paroles avaient profondément blessé Kenshin car c'était la vérité. Il avait beau s'efforcer de vivre normalement, le battosaï se fondait dans l'homme qu'il voulait être : kenshin Himura.  
  
Kaoru laissa son regard flotter dans le vague. Elle repensait à son visiteur nocturne. Son regard l'avait tant subjugué, si profond et magnifique, qu'elle en était restée bouche-bée. Ses yeux l'avaient fixé avec une telle intensité. Ces miroitements aussi verts que le jade et aussi brillants que les étoiles l'avaient marquée. Kaoru n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Un petit bruit la dérangea et elle s'aperçut qu'un policier accrochait une affiche sur le panneau face à elle. Au même moment, on leur demanda de bien vouloir suivre un agent qui leur ouvrit une porte marquée du no du commissaire. Tout en marchant, Kaoru jeta un coup d'œil à l'affiche et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un avis de recherche. Une jeune fille nommée Hisuiro Kizoku avait disparu de Kyoto et on soupçonnait qu'elle ait été enlevée. Une forte récompense était offerte. Kaoru se demanda qui état cette jeune fille étant donnée le somme formidable promise. Le portrait avait été effectué par un artiste qui avait pris soin de le peindre ne couleur. Des cheveux noirs et ... un regard vert de jade !  
  
Un grand bruit retentir et Kenshin se retourna pour voir Kaoru appuyée conter le mur.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste trébuché, déclara la jeune fille en remettant sa sandale droite. »  
  
Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le bureau où les attendait le commissaire.

La voiture rouait rapidement le long de la route, soulevant derrière elle un nuage de poussière ocre et opaque. L'occupant à l'intérieur poussa un soupir et pensant que cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient quitté Tokyo. Etrange qu'on lui ait demandé de se rendre à Fuji-Yoshida qui se trouvait à la limite de la préfecture. L'homme sortit d'un boîtier d'argent une cigarette qu'il tapota sur sa cuisse avant de l'allumer. IL en tira avec délice deux bouffées avant de souffler, quelques instants plus tard, une âcre fumée bleue. Lorsqu'elle se fut consommée, il entrouvrit la fenêtre, jeta le mégot et essuya avec soin ses gants blancs.  
  
L'inspecteur Fujita était un excellent élément de la police préfectorale de Kanto à qui on avait proposé un poste plus élevé de commissaire adjoint qu'il avait néanmoins refusé. L'ancien capitaine du Shinsen Gumi, entant qu'inspecteur, pouvait se permettre de travailler selon ses propres méthodes qu'il n'aurait pu appliquer comme commissaire adjoint. Etre pieds et poings liés par l'administration pour un loup de Mibu était impensable. Le préfet de police de Kyoto avait fait transférer un important dossier qui était échu à Hajimé Saïto. C'était une des affaires les plus brûlantes du moment qui avait enflammé comme une traînée de poudre toutes les forces de police du Kansaï au Kanto. Saïto avait cependant eu juste le temps de survoler le dossier Kizoku avant de recevoir l'ordre de se rendre à Fuji-Yoshida. On lui avait simplement dit qu'il était le plus compétant pour traiter ce genre d'affaires, ce dont malgré tout il ignorait la totalité  
  
« Nous sommes bientôt arrivées, cria le cocher à son attention. »   
  
En effet, la voiture ralentit et ils pénétrèrent dans la ville. Arrivés sur une grande place, l'inspecteur Fujita descendit promptement alors que deux policiers accouraient vers lui. Le plus âgé lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. Il demanda à pouvoir voir les corps. Une petite foule s'était formée autour des cadavres et les policiers locaux avaient des difficultés à en contenir la curiosité. Saïto lança un ordre et tous, remarquant qu'il s'agissait de l'inspecteur envoyé par Tokyo ( de plus autorisé au port du sabre), se calmèrent. Saïto s'agenouilla et on lui découvrit les corps. Il ne put qu'avoir une pensée de compassion et d'horreur en dévisageant une femme vêtue d'un kimono alors qu'à côté d'elle, se trouvait une petite fillette qui tenait encore contre elle une poupée de bois. L'homme se plaça aux côtés du petit corps et tentant vainement de voir d'où provenait le jouet. La main enfantine s'était crispée à jamais avec la rigidité cadavérique mais il parvint à lire une inscription gravée sous a poupée : le nom et l'adresse d'une boutique de Kyoto.  
  
« Elles revenaient de Kyoto, demanda t'il furtivement à l'adjoint qui se trouvait debout derrière lui. »  
« Oui, elles étaient allées visiter de la famille pour ensuite revenir ici. »  
  
Les vêtements de la femme avaient été déchirés. Les doigts de l'inspecteur coururent le long des surpiqûres du kimono maintenant en lambeaux, partant de l'épaule droite jusqu'au flanc gauche. Un détail l'intrigua et ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à l'épaule gauche, longeant une autre longue entaille ensanglantée. Saïto se pencha et écarta le col bleu marine pur découvrir deux profondes taillades e croix sur la gorge. La petite fille avait subit le même traitement. Les yeux du loup s'amincirent en deux fentes. Il était intolérable qu'à cette époque certains trouvent encore le moyen d'assassiner des gens sans défense qui avaient déjà souffert lors de la fin de l'ère Edo. Une femme et sa fille, de plus. Et Hajimé Saïto connaissait parfaitement les responsables. Son sang en fit qu'un tour et les doigts de sa main gauche agrippèrent le manche de son sabre. C'étaient eux, il le savait. Ses entailles avaient tété causées par deux sabres et le capitaine de la troisième division du Shinsen Gumi s'était juré de les tuer il y avait dix ans. L'inspecteur remit le drap sur les deux corps et se releva. Un peu plus tard, sur la route du retour, l'homme fume le reste de son paquet soit plus de vingt cigarettes la suite. Oui, ils avaient bien fait de l'envoyer, lui. Il était en effet le plus compétant pour cette affaire, pensa t'il avec un sourire vengeur.

Kaoru était dans la cuisiner quand Kenshin passa la porte, chargé sur son épaule d'un bâton soutenant deux seaux remplis de nourriture. Le jeune homme s'en déchargea et Kaoru lui proposa de lui servir un thé, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. La jeune fille sortit ensuite un à un les achats qu'elle disposa sur le plan de travail devant elle tandis que l'eau chauffait.  
  
« A quoi cela va t'il te servir, demanda Kenshin, curieux de la réponse de la jeune fille. »   
« Je compte faire des gâteaux pour demain. Tu n'as pas oublié que Misao et Aoshi venaient nous rendre visite pour le Tanabata no sekku, questionna t'elle sur un ton soupçonneux. »  
  
L'eau se mit siffler et Kaoru servit son à Kenshin , ce qui lui évita de répondre. Une fois asses l'un face l'autre, alors que Kaoru commençait à cuisiner , elle mordilla ses lèvres avant de prendre la parole.  
  
« Kenshin... »   
  
Le dénommé releva la tête et la regarda d'un air étonné.  
  
« Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, reprit-elle. Par rapport à a nuit dernière, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. »  
  
Et elle lui raconta comment elle avait trouvé le livre au ryokan puis que l'intrus l'avait dérobé. Elle omit d'exposer son trouble face au regard du voleur et de l'étrange ressemblance avec la jeune fille recherchée. De toutes façons, elle ne se souvenait pus de son nom. Kaoru commença à mélanger sa pâte à gâteaux et un silence s'installe entre eux deux pendant lequel Kenshin réfléchit.   
  
« Comment s'appelait le livre, demanda t'il »   
« La Terre et les Vents. Ça sonne comme un roman mais ça ne devait pas en être un. »   
« Et l'auteur ? »  
  
La jeune fille ajouta du sucre à sa préparation, la mélangea à nouveau avant de former des petites boulettes.  
  
« Gu... Guchoku Kizoku, il me semble. Tu le connais, questionna timidement Kaoru. »  
« Le seul Kizoku dont j'ai entendu parler était un seigneur samouraï terrien avant le bakumastu. Il a d'abord été opposé aux patriotes puis quelques années après la proclamation de l'empereur, il a changé de camp. Pour ma part, j'avais depuis longtemps quitté les rangs des impérialistes. Je suppose qu'il doit maintenant occuper in haut poste politique au sein du gouvernement. »  
« Je ne pense pas que cet homme soit l'auteur. »  
« Moi non plus, déclara Kenshin en reposant sa tasse sur la table devant lui. Par conter, ton assaillant nocturne devait vouloir récupérer le livre mais cela ne nous dit pas qui il est. Il avait dit à Sano qu'il ne pouvait être nommé. »  
« On ne saura peut-être jamais qui c'était, susurra Kaoru qui décorait ses gâteaux de fleurs. »  
« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne réapparaisse plus, lança une voix derrière elle. Avec Kenshin et Sano, je suis sûr qu'on finira par savoir le fond de ce mystère. »

Yahiko se tenait près de la porte, il venait de rentrer.  
  
« En parlant de Sano, qu'en est-il de lui ? »  
« Bah, répondit le garçon en se grattant la tête. Je suis passé le voir et il m'ad dit qu'il serait là demain. »  
« Très bien, répondit Kaoru qui s'essuya les mains sur un torchon. Yahiko, aurais-tu l'amabilité d'aider Kenshin à installer deux futons dans la chambre Est ainsi qu'un autre dans la pièce à coté de celle de Kenshin. »   
  
La jeune fille se leva, les gâteaux prêtes à être enfournés quand Yahiko l'apostropha.  
  
« Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu cuisines, demanda le petit kendoka en grimaçant. »  
« Des sembei aux fleurs. »  
« Mon dieu ! Heureusement que la majorité sera mise comme offrande ! »   
  
Les deux garçons s'enfuirent avant qu'un bol de les atteigne, ce dernier finit d'ailleurs son vol conter le panneau de bois accompagné des cris de la jeune fille.  
  
= fin du chapitre 3 =

Lexique :   
  
Shoji : Ecran coulissant au papier assez fin séparant des pièces..  
  
Fusuma :.Ecran coulissant au papier plus épais protégeant de dehors  
  
Fuji-Yoshida: Ville appartenant à la préfecture du Kanto (Tokyo).  
  
Sakabeko : Sabre à lame inversée.  
  
Kansaï : Plaine entre les villes de Kyoto, Osaka et Kobé.  
  
Kanto : Région de Tokyo.  
  
Tanabata no sekku : le festival des étoiles qui se déroule le 7 juillet. On l'associe souvent à Sekku, le changement de saison.  
  
Sembei : Gâteaux très populaires pendant l'ère Edo. Composé de farine de riz, de sucre et d'œufs, le sembei aux fleurs est grillé avant d'être consommé avec du sucre. 


	5. Les feux de Juillet

C'est déjà la fin des vacances et la rentrée ne saurait tarder. Cela va hélas retarder et ralentir mes mises à jour. Je promets néanmoins de continuer cette histoire. Merci à tous de me lire et de me rewiewer, continuez.

**Titre :** Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents.  
  
**Auteur :** Elizabeth.  
  
**Disclamer :** Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.**CHAPITRE 4**  
**Les feux de juillet.**  
  
Son regard se posa sur les toits de la ville, flamboyant sous les rayons ardant du soleil. Rien ne venait troubler la tranquillité de ce quartier de Tokyo. L'appartement se trouvait au troisième étage d'une maison placée sur une colline. Et de la fenêtre, on dominait presque la moitié de Tokyo. La ville était en effervescence pour le Tanabata. On devait installer des guirlandes de papier un peu partout et dans les maisons, préparer les lampions de couleurs pour la soirée. Il vit des gens marcher dans la rue, un groupe d'enfant qui se rendait apparemment quelque part pour jouer en chantant un **doyo**. Les paroles lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il se sentit bouleversé, troublé par les terribles souvenirs de son enfance qui remontaient le fil de sa mémoire comme tant de goûts amers.  
  
L'homme serra les mâchoires et sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Lui n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître cela, cette insouciance idyllique propre à l'enfance. Il n'avait jamais chanté de chansons. Son enfance n'avait été que brimades et insultes parce que sa mère avait eu le malheur de s'éprendre d'un autre homme que son mari. Le samouraï qui aurait du être son père l'avait renié, le poussant à une vie misérable où il avait perdu son titre et son rang. Il n'avait jamais eu de camarades pour jouer ; les seules personnes qu'il avait côtoyées l'avaient tout d'abord exploité puis été passé au fil de sa lame. Le bakumastu s'était déchaîné, et le jeune homme rempli de haine et d'amertume s'était jeté dans la tourmente historique parmi les rangs de l'empereur. Son poing se crispa et sa vision, s'embruma d'images de la révolution. Cette haine qu'il avait assouvie, ce sentiment d'être libre, ce sentiment d'être enfin quelqu'un. Oui, cet homme était devenu peu à peu Koman Yokoshima.  
  
La tenure derrière se souleva avec un bruit de lourds tissus plissés et des pas feutrés sur le tatami se rapprochèrent de lui.  
  
« Maître, vous m'avez fait mander ? »  
« Oui, Kitayohei. Il faudrait tenter d'agir dès ce soir. Attendre m'est insupportable. »  
« Qu'avez-vous prévu, demanda l'homme au visage revêche. »   
  
Kitayohei était un homme froid et calculateur. Koman avait parfaitement eu raison de l'épargner, c'était d'ailleurs le seul qui ne se soit pas écroulé dans une mare de sang face à lui. Il était donc devenu son homme de main, organisant les affaires de son maître. Ancien mercenaire, Kitayohei avait lui-même fait appel à des connaissances des milieux souterrains pour ce projet. L'homme regarda son maître qui lui tournait le dos.

Ces deux hommes étaient totalement disparates. Kitayohei était laid, son visage grossier aux traits déformés s'accordant avec son accoutrement. De son côté, Koman Yokoshima était vêtu d'un riche kimono d'intérieur en soie noire et rouge aux motifs végétaux brodés de fils d'or. Le maître tourna la tête et fixa de son regard son homme de main. Koman Yokoshima était à peine âgé de vingt-trois ans mais il était indéniable qu'il avait déjà trop souffert de la vie. Son unique œil à l'iris gris se promena, passant en revue ce qui l'entourait. Son autre œil se trouvait caché sous un bandeau de couleur rouge sang qui barrait diagonalement son front. Il avait attaché ses cheveux dans un lien de cuir noir et ils pendaient sur ses épaules. De longs cheveux châtains aux reflets d'or, tout à fait inhabituels pour un japonais. Son allure était dérangeante, cet homme aurait pu être normal mais ses cheveux et ce bandeau cachant son œil le rendaient mystérieux et perturbant.  
  
« Vous allez me prendre deux hommes qui seront chargées de la filer aujourd'hui. Cependant, ils n'agiront que ce soir. Ce sera plus tranquille, tout le monde sera occupé aux festivités. Elle aurait très certainement sur elle un livre. Je le veux. »  
« Ce sera fait. Mais que fait-on de la fille ? »  
« Si j'obtiens ce livre, nous éviterons un affrontement frontal, déclara le jeune homme avec un rictus victorieux. »  
  
Kitayohei se retira après l'avoir poliment salué. Koman resta silencieux et réalisa qu'il n'attendait en fait que cela, un affrontement avec elle. Ce serait tellement amusant de la voir s'escrimer avec ses techniques. Pauvre petite fille ; elle aurait voulu renoncer à ce que lui concédait son rang alors que lui en avait été privé. Lamentable ! Et si Hisuiro Kizoku trouvait Suku Tedakasu, Koman pourrait enfin l'affronter. Et posséder ce qu'il avait rêvé de posséder depuis déjà six ans : devenir l'héritier de la Terre et des Vents, _Tsuchi to kaze_. Une cloche sonna les premières heures de la matinée et l'homme se releva de son coussin. Il sortit de la chambre pour se restaurer tandis que la chaleur envahissait peu à peu tout.

La gare de Tokyo était bondée de monde car on venait des quatre coins du pays à Tokyo pour apprécier les splendeurs du festival Tanabata. Dans la foule, les accents d'Hokkaido se mêlaient à ceux du Kansaï, parfois entrecoupé par des langages insulaires. Parmi les voyageurs, un petit groupe se frayait un chemin. Kenshin tenait le bras de Kaoru ; ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la grande horloge murale qui leur indiqua seize heures. Après s'être renseignés au guichet le plus proche, ils partirent en direction du quai indiqué par l'agent ferroviaire.  
  
« Quai sept, c'est ici, s'exclama Yahiko. »  
  
Sano avait lui aussi accepté de les accompagner, mettant de coté sa querelle avec le samouraï. Le train apparut au bout des rails faisant trembler la gare. Il s'y engouffra avec un panache de fumée noire et un sifflement suraigu. La locomotive ralentit son rythme et le train s'immobilisa en un grincement métallique. Aussitôt, de nombreux voyageurs descendirent des wagons. Des familles se retrouvaient tandis que d'autre se quittaient. Kenshin chercha vainement des yeux leurs visiteurs mais ce fut Sano qui les vit le premier, du haut de sa grande taille.  
  
« Ils sont là, lança t'il véhément tout en continuer de mastiquer ce qui devait être des arrêtes de poissons. »  
  
En effet, une jeune fille vêtue d'un court ensemble aux couleurs bleue et jaune se précipita vers eux, bousculant quelques passants qui grommelèrent, et se jeta au cou de Kaoru qui la serra contre elle. La longue tresse de la nouvelle venue s'agitait joyeusement dans son dos.  
  
« Kaoru, je suis tellement contente de te revoir, s'exclama Misao au comble du bonheur. »  
« Moi aussi, répondit l'autre jeune fille e souriant de bon cœur. »  
  
Aoshi apparut à son tour, tenant à la main leurs sacs de voyage. Vêtu d'un costume occidental noir, il n'avait pas changé, toujours le même homme stoïque au regard clair. Après de brèves salutations, ils se mirent ne route pour le dojo Kamiya. Kenshin qui écoutait Misao raconter leur voyage remarqua que l'okashira avait discrètement à ses cotés un long étui de sabre qui renfermait en fait deux **kadochis**. Ainsi, aucun homme ne changeait vraiment jamais, pensa Kenshin en souriant.  
  
Arrivés au dojo, Kaoru guida les nouveaux venus vers leurs chambres. Misao était excitée par la fête dont ils avaient déjà croisé les préliminaires dans les rues. Kaoru fit coulisser le panneau de bois et laissa Misao entrer. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, dévisageant les murs inconnus.  
  
« Tu as changé de chambre, déclara t'elle à voix haute en faisant une pirouette sur elle-même, un doigt posé sur les lèvres. »  
« Effectivement, s'empressa de répondre Kaoru en rougissant. J'avais trop chaud. Ici, les nuits sont un peu plus fraîches. »  
  
Quelqu'un se glissa à ses côtés et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le montant en acajou de la porte.  
  
« Pourtant, avec le trou dans vote **fusama**, vous ne devez pas avoir trop chaud. »   
  
Kaoru se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Aoshi, bras croisés sur la poitrine. L'homme avait le visage impassible et ses yeux froids sondaient les moindres réactions de la jeune fille.  
  
« Le relent d'un entraînement, laissa échappé Kaoru en manquant de s'étouffer. SI vous voulez bien, nous laisser, je vais me changer. »  
« Bien sur, souffla Aoshi dont les lèvres s'arquèrent en un mystérieux sourire énigmatique. »  
  
Il les salue et referma la cloison.  
  
Une heure plus tard, le groupe se mit en route vers le vieux centre ville. Les gens avaient revêtu leurs kimonos de fête et les couleurs chatoyantes se mélangeaient en un ballet incessant. Kaoru portait un magnifique kimono rouge brodé de dragons multicolores et avait soigneusement attaché ses cheveux en un haut chignon avec l'aide de Misao. Ils longèrent l'échoppe d'un vendeur de calligrammes et arrivèrent devant la devanture d'un restaurant.  
  
L'Akabéko faisait salle comble et les serveuses se pressaient, chargées de plateaux alourdis et débordants de victuailles. L'ambiance chaleureuse résonnait en éclats de voix, de rires et par quelques brides de chansons noyées parmi l'entrechoc des bols et des tasses. Kaoru fut reçu par Taé qui leur avait réservé la meilleure place. La jeune propriétaire les guida jusqu'à un recoin tranquille à moitié caché par un paravent de teintes claires. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent le repas. Mégumi s'était jointe à eux sur la demande de Kaoru. Yahiko et Misao se chamaillèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée du repas. Misao regarda alors avec étonnement **l'ozoni** qui se trouvait devant elle sur la tablette.  
  
« Cette soupe est bizarre, déclara t'elle en effleurant du bout de son **mochi** qu'elle tenait entre ses baguettes la surface d'un liquide pâle. »  
« C'est tout à fait normal, lui répondit Kenshin en souriant. Dans le Kanto, l'ozoni est transparent alors que dans le Kansaï, on y ajoute du **miso** blanc. »   
  
Kaoru était occupé à manger son **oschi ryori**. Elle se saisit d'une petite boite laquée et porta un bout de **datemaki** à ses lèvres.  
  
« J'ai une question, déclara Yahiko qui avait qui avait fini de manger et buvait de **l'amazaké**. A quoi correspond le Tanabata ? »  
  
Mégumi qui était assise à côté de lui, lui répondit en souriant.  
  
« Le Tanabata est un des cinq **sekkus**. Il se fête le sept juillet. En fait, cela vient d'une vieille légende du continent... »  
  
Chacun arrêta sa conversation et écouta avec attention la jeune fille raconter. Misao qui se laissait bercer par les mots s'appuya doucement contre l'épaule de son voisin, qui n'était autre qu'Aoshi. Kaoru écoutait elle aussi avec plaisir et attention le conte et glissa sa main dans celle de Kenshin.  
  
« Les deux amoureux sont en réalités symbolisés par Véga et Altaïr, termina Mégumi en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche et lissant le bord de sa veste marine du plat de la main. »  
  
Tous s'étaient laissés bercés par le conte. Seul Sano mangeait patiemment son **oden**.   
  
« Bof, c'est classique comme histoire, lança t'il en baillant. »  
  
Cela lui valut une bourrade dans les côtes de la part du jeune docteur.  
  
« Tu n'as vraiment aucune sensibilité, lâcha désespérément Mégumi en soupirant. »  
« Bah, moi et les histoires de filles... »  
  
Nouveau coup de coude qui lui coûta une grimace et il fit de ce fait tomber son morceau de **daikon**. Il pesta et n'entendit donc pas de l'autre côté du paravent un homme se lever. Celui-ci longea leur table en silence. Il devait avoir moins d'une trentaine d'années et ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon large et blanc et ainsi que d'un haut bleu clair recouvert d'un **haori** rayé. Avant de sortir, il re plaça un triste chapeau de paille sur sa tête et s'en fut dans les ténèbres environnantes, noyé des lueurs et des bruits de fêtes.L'homme arpenta les rues animées d'un pas lent et solitaire malgré la foule qui se pressait autour de lui. Le sept juillet était pour lui un triste anniversaire. Cela faisait déjà six ans que cette terrible et sanglante nuit d'été s'était déroulée, brisant sa vie à tout jamais. L'homme paraissait peu aisé, son visage était triste et ses yeux sans éclats d'un noir absolu. Il continua d'errer au gré des défilés, parfois bousculé par des enfants ou des jeunes gens transportant des lanternes de papier multicolores. Une petite fille tenait au bout d'un bâton une lanterne rouge et or s'excusa mais il n'y prêta même pas attention. L'homme remonta ainsi le quartier jusqu'à une place où se situait un ancien temple. Le lieu était superbe, illuminé de lumière et magnifiquement décoré.   
  
Il escalada à son tour les marches d'un escalier de pierre bordé de verdure et se glissa sous l'imposant **Torii** rouge. Des gens avaient même pris la peine d'y accrocher des guirlandes de papier au **Nuki**. Deux immenses brasiers se tenaient de chaque côté de la place légèrement surélevée, flamboyant de mille feux dans la nuit tombante. Les chuchotements et les mouvements qui troublaient la foule se calmèrent et un lourd silence se coula parmi les spectateurs. Un homme s'avança lentement, un **shakuhachi** à la main. Il porta l'instrument à ses lèvres et se mit à jouer une douce mélodie. Les notes sifflaient et s'envolaient telles le chant d'un oiseau. Tout à coup, le musicien s'arrêta et fit un geste discret dans la pénombre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Aussitôt, six hommes qui étaient restés debout, raides, se mirent à frapper en cadences leur **wadaiko** avec puissance et souplesse. Les rythmes sourds se répercutaient sur les peaux des tambours. Un des hommes, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon noir et dont le front était bandé, entama un saisissant solo, laissant glisser sa paume sur l'instrument et frappant avec adresse. Les autres joueurs le rejoignirent peu à peu.   
  
L'homme perdu dans la foule sentit son cœur vibrer et le rassemblement se mit à applaudir. Cependant dans la cohue, il crut avoir une hallucination : une personne portant un sabre dans le dos. Pourtant depuis la fin du bakumastu et de la prohibition du port d'armes, peu s'y risquaient. D'autant plus si ouvertement. Et surtout fixé de cette manière dans le dos... Il ne connaissait qu'une école qui... Un sifflement suraigu retentit puis une énorme détonation l'accompagna. Des gerbes d'étincelles apparurent dans le ciel, annonçant le début du feu d'artifice. Ce feu était le bouquet de la fête, alliant féerie et beauté. C'étaient les fameux feux de juillet de Tokyo comme disaient les résidents de la capitale. Mais dans la confusion, le porteur de sabre disparut, comme évaporé. Sekku soupira et reporta son attention sur une immense fleur rouge écarlate qui illumina les alentours de lumière.L'inspecteur Fujita s'assit devant son bureau et croisa les jambes. L'affaire qu'il avait réglée à **Fuji-Yoshida** n'était qu'administrativement terminée. Il savait parfaitement qui étaient les coupables et se devait de les retrouver. Sans compter cette anormale histoire de disparition de la fille d'un haut dignitaire du régime. On frappa à sa porte et il poussa un grognement, signifiant que l'on pouvait entrer. Un agent de police de l'unité qu'il commandait pénétra dans sons bureau et lui annonça qu'une commande était arrivée pour lui. Le loup de Mibu scruta l'autre homme pendant quelques instants puis prit la parole.  
  
« Dites aux autres de votre unité que vous pouvez partir. »   
« Mais inspecteur, commença par répondre l'autre. »  
  
Il s'arrêta cependant bien vite lorsqu'il vit le regard de son supérieur.  
  
« Vous pouvez disposer. De toutes façons, je suppose que vous deviez vous rendre avec votre famille à la fête. »   
  
L'agent acquiesça puis déposa sur son bureau un paquet enveloppé. Il s'en alla rapidement avant que Goro Fujita ne change d'avis. La porte claqua et l'inspecteur se retrouva seul dans la préfecture de police. Le silence s'installa et l'homme sortit des papiers d'un dossier. Des faits anormaux lui étaient parvenus par un de ses indicateurs et il plaqua une carte du Japon sur son dessous de main. Lisant une liste d'une main, il s'appliqua à planter des épingles au bout rouge sur la carte, jusqu'à ce qu'une ligne sinueuse ne se dessine. La voie de **Nakasendô**. Ainsi, si les deux hommes qu'il soupçonnait de meurtres s'étaient mis en route pour Tokyo, c'est que quelqu'un avait commandité leurs services. Mais certainement pas pour détrousser agresser ou tuer de simples habitants ou paysans. Cela était pour eux qu'un jeu, comme il y avait déjà dix ans.L'homme se rassit et sembla réfléchir. Son instinct lui dictait que les deux affaires qu'il suivait étaient liées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme cela. Son instinct de d'ancien capitaine du Shinsen Gumi ne l'avait jamais trompé. Saïto se saisit d'un des avis de recherche et continua de réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il déballa le paquet qui était parvenu un peu plus tôt pour lui dans la soirée et commença à déguster avec plaisir son **soba**.= fin du chapitre 4 =Lexique :   
  
Doyo :Chansons pour enfants.  
  
Kadochis : Petits sabres.  
  
Fusuma : .Ecran coulissant au papier plus épais protégeant de dehors.  
  
Ozoni : Soupe dans laquelle on trempe du mochi..  
  
Mochi : Riz cuit à a vapeur puis séché..  
  
Miso : Mélange d'haricots au soja, de riz et parfois de blé.   
  
Oschi ryori : Plat préparé pour les sekkus. Il est composé de petites boites qui contiennent des graines de soja, de la pâte de poisson et d'autres ingrédients..  
  
Datemaki : Omelette faite de crevette que l'on trouve dans les boîtes de l'oschi ryori..  
  
Amazake : Boisson sucrée faite d'un mélange de riz diluée dans de l'eau et peu alcoolisée.  
  
Sekku : tradition venant de Chine qui consiste à faire des offrandes aux dieux aux changements de saisons.  
  
Oden : Tofu grillé avec du miso accompagné de poisson et d'une sauce dans laquelle on trempe les ingrédients.  
  
Daikon : Radis japonais.   
  
Haori : Veste portée jetée par-dessus le kimono.  
  
Torii : Portail d'entrée d'un sanctuaire Shinto. Il est composé de deux barres horizontales supportées par deux poteaux.  
  
Nuki : Barre inférieure d'un Torii.  
  
Shakuhachi : Flûte en bambou ayant quatre trous sur le devant et un derrière.   
  
Wadaikos : Tambour en bois de un mètre de hauteur et joué avec deux baguettes. Il est joué dans les différents festivals.  
  
Fuji-Yoshida: Ville appartenant à la préfecture du Kanto (Tokyo).  
  
Nakasendô : : Une des routes reliant Tokyo à Kyoto mais passant par le Nord. Elle forme une boucle avec celle de Tokaï.  
  
Soba : Nouilles faites de blé noir et d'œufs. Elles se mangent avec une soupe faite de soja, de saké doux et de bouillon. 


	6. Un pont au bord de l'eau

Chers lecteurs, me voici de retour. J'ai été un peu longue mais les chapitres qui viennent sont assez délicats. Enfin, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Pour ceux qui se seraient ennuyés depuis quelques chapitres (ou depuis le début), soyez rassurés. Un peu d'action arrive. De plus, j'ai encore un gros problème. Après m'être acheté outre la série Kenshin (soit les 28 tomes en moins d'une semaine) et les guides books, je suis attirée par une nouvelle série : 'Gundam wing'. Je vais tout de fois essayer d'être un peu plus raisonnable que précédemment.

**Titre :** Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Une jeune fille qui cache un profond secret s'enfuit pour protéger celui qui lui a autrefois sauvé la vie. Au cours de ses recherches, elle échoue à Tokyo où elle va rencontrer Kenshin. Pour l'aider, ce dernier replongera dans les méandres de son passé.

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.

**LAFILLE DE LA TERRE ET DES VENTS**

Chapitre 5 : UN PONT AU BORD DE L'EAU.

Hisuiro se faufila le long du mur de la battisse dans l'ombre du toit. La rue était calme contrairement à toute la ville car les festivités se déroulaient dans le vieux quartier. Voilà déjà une demi-heure qu'elle le filait. Elle avait d'ailleurs failli être reconnue lors du concert. Heureusement que les mouvements de ma foule lui avaient permis de disparaître. L'homme marchait d'une cadence lente, comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas de là où ses pas le menaient. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et entrevit pour quelques instants la silhouette haute et athlétique qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Et pourtant, il était dur de croire que cet homme avait été un des plus grands samouraïs de son temps. Mais six ans étaient passés depuis cette sinistre nuit d'été où leurs destins respectifs s'étaient brisés à cause d'elle.

L'homme ralentit encore le pas et força ainsi la jeune fille à rester tapie dans l'obscurité, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements. Un pont apparut à la lueur de la lune, enjambant la rivière aux eaux tumultueuses. L'homme s'y attarda et s'appuya contre le rebord. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient dans le vent et son regard restait vague. Il poussa un soupir de tristesse et laissa retomber la tête contre sa poitrine. Hisuiro s'approcha à son tour, tout en prenant soin de ne pas pénétrer dans la clarté blafarde qui teintait les planches de bois. La jeune fille eut tout à coup un pressentiment, tout était trop calme. Rien ne venait troubler l'air sauf le vent dans les feuillages de bambous et les chuintements de la rivière.

« Alors, jeune guerrier ? Aurais-tu perdu ton ouï ? »

La voix retentit à ses oreilles et Hisuiro se figea sur place. C'était bien à elle qu'on parlait. Sur le pont, il n'y avait plus personne. L'homme qu'elle filait avait disparu dans les ténèbres. Sa peur grandit sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler. Elle fit glisser l'étui devant elle et dégaina son sabre droit, des lueurs miroitantes brillant sur la lame. Ses mains ne suivirent pourtant pas sa détermination, glissant sur le manche. Elle déglutit et se campa solidement sur ses jambes, les fléchissant légèrement.

Et de l'ombre sortirent deux silhouettes de même corpulence. La jeune fille recula jusqu'à se trouver sur le pont, dans la raie de lumière lunaire. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Assez grands, ils s'approchèrent lentement d'elle avec leurs sabres à la main.

« Ce n'est pas prudent... »

« De se promener seul... »

« Le soir... Surtout pour une jeune fille... »

Hisuiro, totalement déboussolée, serra un peu plus fermement son sabre pour se redonner de la contenance et esquissa une lente courbe du bras droite pour se mettre en position d'attaque.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, lança t'elle d'un ton acerbe. »

« Allons, ton père serait très attristé... »

« de savoir que tu voyages tel un brigand sur les routes... »

« Surtout pour une jeune fille de ton rang... »

L'homme de droite sourit de façon machiavélique tandis que l'autre se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Hisuiro allait passer à l'attaque quand les paroles la figèrent sur place.

« Il est en effet inacceptable que vous soyez dehors à cette heure ci, Hisuiro Kizoku. »

Le dernier feu d'artifice explosa en un panache de couleurs et un tonnerre d'applaudissements le suivit. Misao était époustouflée par la prestance du spectacle. Elle avait passé la moitié de la soirée pendue au bras d'Aoshi. Sanosuké, peu intéressé par le décor, semblait s'ennuyer et Kaoru lui donna un nouveau coup qui le fit une fois de plus grimacer. Yahiko était pressé de rentrer et de dormir, doucement bercé par la quantité de boisson qu'il avait bue au restaurant. Peu après, le petit groupe se mit en route vers le dojo. Il était déjà tard, ou plutôt tôt. Les festivités ne devaient pourtant ne se terminer qu'à l'aube pour recommencer dans un an. Mais d'ici là, de nombreuses fêtes se dérouleraient et les saisons passeraient, ramenant indéniablement l'été. Ils longèrent la grande avenue sur laquelle de nombreux passants se pressaient encore puis se faufilèrent à travers les petites ruelles.

Chacun plaisantait bruyamment jusqu'au tournant devant eux où ils parvinrent aux abords d'une rivière.

« Il y a un pont un peu plus haut, lança Sano. »

Ils le suivirent donc mais arrivés aux abords du pont, ils virent trois silhouettes se mouvoir. La plus petite se trouvait au milieu alors que deux hautes se dirigeaient inexorablement vers elle. Le petit groupe s'approcha un peu plus, et comprenant que ce n'était pas seulement une querelle mais bel et bien un affrontement au sabre se scinda en deux parties.

Kaoru attrapa Misao par le bras tandis que Mégumi tenaient par le col Yahiko, qui étaient tous deux prêts à se jeter dans la bataille. Sano franchit les premiers mètres du pont et poussa un cri.

« C'est lui ! »

« Qui ça lui, demanda Misao qui ne comprenait comme tous les autres ? »

« Cet homme au milieu, c'est lui qui m'a agressé. »

« Ça ne nous dit pas qui est l'attaquant ? »

« Je crois que c'est clair, lâcha Aoshi en désignant les deux hommes qui venaient de se jeter sur celui du milieu. »

Kenshin s'avança pour tenter de parler mais l'un des adversaires se retourna et lui décocha un coup de sabre qu'il évita d'un bond sur le coté. Face à face, les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement.

« Vous m'obligez à sortir mon sabre car je me dois de protéger les faibles et les opprimés. Bien que cet homme soit coupable d'agression et d'effraction, vous n'avez pas à faire justice vous-même. »

« Mais ce n'est pas justice que nous cherchons, lança l'autre d'une voix moqueuse. Nous ne faisions que notre travail et notre bon plaisir. »

« Et moi, mon devoir ! »

Kenshin dégaina son sabre et attendit que l'autre l'attaque. Pendant ce temps, l'autre homme acculait toujours plus le petit guerrier à a rambarde mais celui-ci se défendait sauvagement. Tout à coup, sa lame pivota alors qu'il la prenait à deux mains et effectuait un saut en l'air qui le ramena debout sur la rambarde en un équilibre parfait. L'autre continua néanmoins à abattre des coups toujours plus violents. Malgré l'adresse du jeune garçon, ce dernier devait être plus faible car il se laissa déstabiliser et manqua de tomber. Une autre pirouette le ramenant en position de combat, et jambe fléchie, assena un coup de pied à son adverse. L'autre, ne prenant pas la peine de parer le coup, perdu dans as folie violente et sentant que l'autre était presque au bout de son sabre, reçut le coup en pleine mâchoire. Il cracha par terre et se mit à rire. Et brusquement, l'homme tendit la main et l'attrapa à la gorge. Il souleva le jeune homme qui se débattit et dont l'épée tomba sur le sol en un tintement métallique. Kaoru poussa un cri et tout combat cessa. L'adversaire de Kenshin se mouva prestement à côté de son partenaire et continua de fixer le petit groupe qui s'était immobilisé. Celui qui tenait le jeune homme au-dessus du vide leva son sabre et effleura la gorge de son prisonnier. D'un geste sec, il sectionna le cordon retenant le chapeau qui tomba dans les remous de la rivière. Sano s'apprêtait à s'élancer mais le deuxième pointa son sabre vers lui.

« Un pas de plus et la fin sera dans la rivière. »

Sano ragea mais se retint. Pendant ce temps, l'autre secoua le jeune homme et lui adressa la parole.

« Allons, dis-nous où tu l'as caché ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas, souffla l'autre en tentant de garder son calme. »

« Ha bon, ce serait alors embêtant que tu finisses ta vie par une chute mortelle dans la rivière. »

« Je l'ai... Brûlé, s'exclama t'il soudain. Je savais qu'il chercherait à se l'approprier mais ce livre n'appartient à personne. Il n'a aucune raison d'exister aujourd'hui. A cause de votre maître, je paris que c'est lui qui vous envoie, celui qui aurait du devenir l'héritier est mort. »

Et il lui cracha au visage. L'autre s'essuya du revers de la manche, essuyant au passage le sang qui coulait de sa bouche sur son menton.

« Vous êtes bine mal élevé pour une personne de voter rang. Mais puisque tu dis que tu l'as brûlé, même si tu mens, ça n'a plus d'importance. Rien n'a d'importance pour quelqu'un qui va mourir.

Et il écarta ses doigts du col rouge de la veste noire du jeune homme. Le visage du jeune homme se crispa de stupeur mais aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche. Son corps s'arque gracieusement dans l'air puis commença sa chute vertigineuse d'une dizaine de mètres.

Arrachant sa veste, Aoshi se précipita à la rambarde l'enjamba et sauta à son tour dans le vide en un souple saut de l'ange. Il disparut dans les remous du fleuve et l'écume recouvrit les deux corps. Misao poussa un hurlement et se précipita à son tour de l'endroit où l'okashira avait plongé. Elle se dirigea rageusement vers les deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient à s'en aller.

« Ça ne sert à rien

« De pleurer, il est ... »

« Mort, souffla l'homme cyniquement. »

Et sans qu'on puisse les rattraper, ils disparurent dans la nuit. Kaoru était tombé à genoux tandis que Misao commençait à sangloter. Sano s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule. Kenshin se pencha vers l'eau et vit tout à coup une tête en jaillir. Aoshi refaisait surface et soutenait le corps inanimé du guerrier. Aussitôt, Sano abandonna Misao à son chagrin inutile et se dépêcha de le remonter. Aoshi totalement mouillé épongea son front et allongea le corps sur le sol. Un léger souffle ébranlait lentement la poitrine du noyé. Aoshi s'apprêtait à lui arracher sa veste quand un homme arriva devant eux. Il était vêtu assez pauvrement, sa veste élimée rayée de bleu battant son flanc.

« Elle est vivante ! Laissez-moi vous aider. »

« Qui êtes-vous, demanda Kaoru d'un air soupçonneux. »

Mais d'autres avaient reporté leur attention sur les paroles du nouveau venu.

« Elle ! Vous avez dit 'elle', s'exclama Yahiko. »

« Mais alors, c'est une..., rajouta Sano perplexe. »

« Oui, une fille, lâcha l'homme. »

Mégumi referma la porte de la chambre en soupirant et ôta son foulard de ses cheveux. Les autres la regardaient anxieux, surtout l'homme nouveau. Le docteur glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour lisser quelques mèches puis sourit doucement.

« Elle est hors de danger. »

Un murmure général eut lieu mais retomba rapidement. Trop d choses s'étaient déroulées et étaient sans réponses. Trop de mystères, d'identités secrètes et d'énigmes. Kaoru invita tout le monde dans une grande pièce puis leur servit du thé pour se remettre des émotions. Aoshi ne cessait de fixer du regard l'homme qui baissa la tête en s'en rendant copte. Les froids du ninja le dévisageaient avec insistance et Kenshin s'en aperçut rapidement. Cependant, ce fut Sano qui posa le premier la question.

« Qui êtes-vous et qui est cette file, lança t'il agressivement. »

L'homme releva la tête et les fixa du regard.

« Je vous dois en effet quelques explications sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »

« Je crois aussi, ajouta Kaoru »

Brusquement, les traits du visage de l'homme se modifièrent comme sou l'effet d'un effort. La langueur le quitta et il parut tout de suite plus jeune. Son visage austère se déforma en u masque noble et cynique. Seuls ses yeux gardèrent leur noirceur glacée.

« Tout commença il me semble, il y a une éternité. C'était la fin de l'Ere Edo... »

= fin du chapitre 5 =

P.S (note aux lecteurs qui voudraient soit me rassurer ou me désespérer sur ma santé mentale) :

Je commence à me poser des questions, il est très tard donc je peux douter de ce que je voie. Je suis folle ou Trowa porte un uniforme allemand de la seconde guerre mondiale sur certains images ????


	7. Le sacrifice des innocents

Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris _('essaye d'apitoyer ses lecteurs'_). Ce chapitre était assez dur à écrire tout comme ceux qui viendront après ('_et une excuse pour la prochaine fois, une !_'). Pour me faire pardonner, il est tout de même assez long. Je vais essayer de mieux m'organiser pour écrire et être plus régulière. J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et je vous prie donc de ne pas me boycotter. Un grand merci à tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire et l'apprécient.

Leo : Aucune panique à avoir, mes chapitres ne vont pas s'envoler. Je te remercie pour tes commentaires. Quant à ma connaissance du Japon, je ne m'y connais pas forcément mieux que d'autres mais je suis contente que tu découvres certaines choses à travers cette histoire. Pour ta fic, j'attends avec impatience de la lire.

Sn25 : Très heureuse que tu ais découvert ce que je considère comme l'un des meilleurs mangas en la matière. J'espère que mon histoire te plaira et te donnera envie de suivre cette voie...

**Titre :** Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Une jeune fille qui cache un profond secret s'enfuit pour protéger celui qui lui a autrefois sauvé la vie. Au cours de ses recherches, elle échoue à Tokyo où elle va rencontrer Kenshin. Pour l'aider, ce dernier replongera dans les méandres de son passé.

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.

**LA FILLE DE LA TERRE ET DES VENTS**

Chapitre 6 : Le sacrifice des innocents.

C'est par un bel automne que Suku Tedakasu arriva dans la région de Kyoto. Les arbres se tentaient d'or et de cuivre et les feuilles se détachaient déjà au passage de quelques bourrasques de vent. Le jeune garçon ne portait pour tout bagage qu'un petit baluchon et attaché dans son dos, un long sabre dans un étui nacré. Il avait voyagé depuis de longues semaines sans savoir où aller. En ces temps bouleversés par la révolution, les chemins n'étaient que peu sûrs. Ses vêtements de voyage ne lui donnaient pas un air particulièrement distingué car couverts de poussière et usés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en une longue queue de cheval alors que des mèches cachaient adroitement son regard ténébreux. Cependant, ses yeux sombres semblaient éclairés d'un éclat d'espoir. Le jeune garçon avait entendu dire que le samouraï qui contrôlait la région recherchait un kendoka de haut niveau pour enseigner le maniement du sabre à son fils aîné. Il se rendait donc à l'immense propriété du seigneur. Après avoir traversé le village, il arriva devant l'imposante demeure du clan Kizoku. Là, les gardes refusèrent d'abord de le laisser passer. Alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à repartir, quelqu'un arriva et l'interpella. Suku se retourna et aperçut un homme vêtu d'une tenue de combat.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, lui demanda le guerrier en le fixant du regard. »

« J'ai entendu dire que le seigneur Kizoku recherchait un kendoka ? »

« En effet, mais nous cherchons un vrai sabreur. Tu me sembles un peu jeune pour être kendoka accompli. Et possèdes-tu seulement un sabre? »

« Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je ne me présenterai pas à vous, laissa échapper Suku. »

L'assurance du jeune homme plut au guerrier.

« Tu as du commencer le sabre bien tôt ! Mais ne te vantes pas trop avant d'avoir montré ce dont tu es capable. »

La voix de l'homme n'était pas moqueuse ni ironique, simplement emprunte d'une pointe de curiosité. En effet, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il était assez grand et mince mais ne devait pas être très âgé. Lui, savait pertinemment que d'autres hommes s'étaient présentés. Tous étaient reconnus pour leurs talents et leur habilité. Le guerrier l'invita cependant à entrer dans la demeure et lui indiqua le chemin à suivre où se tenaient les autres samouraïs. Il pénétrèrent dans une grande cour à ciel ouvert, bordée des bâtiments de la résidence. De grands arbres se courbaient par–dessus un bassin dans lequel nageaient des carpes multicolores. Un grand tatami avait été déployé à l'extérieur. Le seigneur était assis sur un coussin en compagnie de son fils, vêtus de façon imposante. Tous deux se tenaient raides tandis que trois hommes se tenaient debout. Le militaire qui l'avait fait entrer le poussa devant lui et Suku butta contre le tapis. Son sac tomba à terre et les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il ôta ses sandales et se prosterna. Son regard s'attarda sur le fils du seigneur. Il était jeune, peut-être à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Ses yeux bleus miroitaient d'impatience mais il savait pourtant garder la froideur et le calme de son rang. Son visage reflétait une gentillesse et une certaine candeur propre à son âge. Le seigneur fronça les sourcils et interrogea le guerrier qui devait être le chef de sa garde.

« Quelle est cette plaisanterie ? »

« Ce jeune homme est venu ici pour le poste de maître d'arme, répondit l'homme après s'être prosterné. »

« Et bien, qu'il montre de quoi il est capable ! Affrontez-le ! »

Le guerrier ne s'attendait pas à cet ordre mais acquiesça. Il fit glisser le sabre de sa ceinture et s'avança devant le jeune homme. Le nouveau venu le fixa du regard sans paraître troublé.

« Attaquez-moi, lança Suku qui s'était redressé de toute sa taille. »

L'homme s'élança vers lui de toute sa vitesse, le sabre en avant. Suku fit un pas de côté et plongea sa main à son flanc. Son étui bascula en un éclair et libéra un sabre très fin dont il se saisit. Il s'avança et enchaînant une suite de parades, effleura le bras de l'homme dont le tissu de la manche se déchira. Un incessant ballet s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Cependant, Suku montrait une adresse particulière à se battre, bien que parfois, il parut en difficulté du fait de sa plus faible corpulence. Le samouraï possédait une grande carrure qui s'imposait à son adversaire. Brusquement, l'équilibre de l'affrontement bascula alors que Suku se retrouvait acculé à la limite du tapis. Les yeux du jeune seigneur n'avaient pas perdu une seule action de, peut-être, son futur maître. Ses mains tripotaient nerveusement le rebord de son kimono bleu.

Suku para un violent coup de lame de l'homme et se cambra. Il s'aplatit presque à terre devant la surprise de son adversaire qui ne l'avait pourtant pas touché si violemment. Mais le jeune homme parut prendre appui sur le sol et se redressa dans un bond immense. Il sembla s'envoler en l'air tout en manipulant son sabre. Le samouraï, toujours étonné, n'eut que le temps de faire un pas de côté et de voir le jeune homme retomber sur lui. Il ressentit une brusque douleur à la poitrine et Suku atterrit en une chute sur le sol.

Le souffle rauque lui embrasait la poitrine mais il savait qu'il avait réussi. Le seigneur ne pouvait que l'accepter comme maître pour son fils après une telle démonstration de talent, d'adresse et de vitesse.

Alors que le combattant palpait son torse, aucun flot de sang ne s'épancha de ses blessures multiples qu'il semblait avoir. Suku baissa la tête et laissant glisser un doigt sur la lame immaculée de son sabre, le glissa en un mouvement dans son étui qu'il fit basculer.

« Il ne vous a pas blessé, souffla froidement Kizoku. »

« Détrompez-vous, seigneur. Ce dernier coup qu'il m'a porté aurait pu me blesser sévèrement s'il n'avait pas contrôlé la force de sa lame. »

« Ce n'est pas la lame mais simplement la garde qui vous a éraflée, répondit doucement Suku, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir prendre la parole devant le seigneur. »

Ce dernier le fixa d'un regard sévère et Suku replongea sur le tapis, face contre sol.

« Engagez-le, alors ! Vous lui donnerez de quoi se vêtir en conséquence. »

« Bien, mon seigneur. »

Et c'est ainsi que Suku Tedakasu devint le maître de Guchoku Kizoku alors que la révolution faisait rage au-delà des frontières du domaine.

Quatre ans étaient passés depuis son engagement auprès des Kizoku et Suku accomplissait son travail avec application. Ses dix-huit ans le projetait maintenant au rang de guerrier aguerri parmi les soldats du seigneur. Suku se trouvait dans la salle d'entraînement en compagnie de Guchoku, le jeune héritier du seigneur Kizoku. Ce dernier avait grandi en taille et en prestance. Il avait maintenant quinze ans et était donc considéré comme un homme. Il gardait cependant un air charitable dû à ses yeux bleus. Suku qui le dominait de sa haute taille lui demanda de se placer face à lui sur le tatami. Au signe de tête de son maître, Guchoku enchaîna une rapide succession de coups de sabre. Lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol, Suku lui accorda la fin de l'entraînement et se retira de son côté. Une fois que le jeune homme fut parti, une petite fille se glissa entre les cloisons mobiles puis se dirigea vers Guchoku qui était resté seul. Elle était assez menue mais déjà assez grande pour son âge. Ses longs cheveux flottaient dans son dos tandis que son regard espiègle jetait des étincelles couleur de jade autour d'elle. Le jeune homme s'épongeait la sueur qui coulait le long de son front alors que la petite fille arriva derrière lui. Il se retourna prestement et elle fit une grimace.

« Hisu', tu ne devrais pas te trouver ici ! Tu sais très bien que cela t'est interdit. »

La petite fille fit la moue puis lança un air malicieux. Elle fit une pirouette sur elle-même mais son ample kimono la gêna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Guchoku. Personne ne fait attention à moi en ce moment. J'en profite donc. »

« Je paris que tu as encore passé toute l'après-midi à nous observer, murmura t'il. »

« Tu m'as vu, demanda Hisuiro en baissant la tête, confuse. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu es comme un courant d'air, tu te faufiles partout. Mais j'ai remarqué que Suku avait plusieurs fois regardé vers la cloison derrière laquelle tu étais cachée. »

« Il savait donc que j'étais là ? »

« Oui et tu as de la chance qu'il ne dise rien. Si père savait que tu assistes à mon entraînement, il te renverrait dans tes appartements. »

Guchoku essayait de se montrer sévère envers la jeune enfant mais cela lui était quasi impossible. Sa sœur était la jeune fille la plus adorable qu'il fût à ses yeux. Agée d'à peine onze ans, elle était vive et pleine d'humour. Son statut de fille aurait du l'obliger à suivre un code de vie très strict jusqu'à son mariage, seulement entourée de femmes et de suivantes. Cependant, depuis la mort de leur mère, la petite fille était laissée en liberté (ce qui lui convenait parfaitement). Sa grande passion était de regarder les entraînements de son frère. Cela la fascinait. Elle pouvait rester des heures, blottie derrière la cloison de papier, accroupie tandis que ses genoux s'ankylosaient, retenant son souffle et observant chaque mouvement exécuté et chaque exercice.

« Si seulement je pouvais avoir, moi aussi, un sabre, soupira t'elle. »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, murmura son frère en passant la main dans ses cheveux. »

« Je voudrais être un garçon. »

Voyant la petite fille si triste, son frère se résolut à consoler son chagrin. Il rangea son sabre et l'accrocha au mur à côté d'une estampe. Sa main se glissa doucement sous le papier de riz et saisit quelque chose qu'il dissimula derrière son dos.

« Ecoute, pour te consoler de ne pouvoir manier un sabre, je vais te confier un secret. Tu es d'accord ? »

La petite fille releva la tête et son frère se retrouva face à ses deux grands yeux vert émeraudes qui brillaient d'excitation. Il s'agenouilla et elle fit de même. L'après-midi se finissait et déjà, les ombres s'étiraient sur le sol. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent vers la montagne tandis que des gardes du seigneur marchaient le long de la courtine du château.

« Ce que je vais te confier est le labeur de quatre années d'entraînements. Comme je doute que tu puisses un jour manipuler un sabre, je te le confie. »

Guchoku sortit un petit carnet noir et le tendit à sa sœur. Elle s'en saisit délicatement, comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux qu'on ne lui ait jamais confié.

« Pendant quatre années que j'ai travaillées avec Suku, j'ai passé chaque soirée à noter les techniques qu'il m'inculquait. Tu peux le lire, je te le confie. Je ne crois pas qu'il servira un jour à quelqu'un. Donc, autant que tu en profites. »

La petite fille déposa le livre et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris par la familiarité de sa sœur, ce qui ne ceignait pas trop à son rang. Il la laissa pourtant se blottir contre lui et l'entendit murmurer un merci. A côté d'eux, les pages du livre furent agitées par un courant d'air et apparut sur la première page une fine écriture en calligrammes. On pouvait y lire : "La Terre et les vents, _Tsuchi no Kaze_".

Suku se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer et revêtit des vêtements plus confortables. Il rangea son sabre aux côtés ses affaires. On frappa à sa porte et il entonna d'entrer. Un soldat de la garde du seigneur apparut, revêtu d'une tenue de combat rutilante. Le kendoka fut étonné et se redressa.

« Le seigneur Kizoku désire vous parler. C'est urgent. »

Suku se leva donc et suivit le garde à travers les couloirs. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle du palais et alors que la cloison s'ouvrait et que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se prosterner, son seigneur l'interrompit.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Tedakasu. Le temps est trop précieux pour être perdu en protocole. »

Suku se redressa, mal à l'aise, tandis que le seigneur Kizoku s'approchait de lui.

« Voyez-vous, Tedakasu, cela fait bientôt quatre ans que la révolution a mis fin à la domination du shogun et que le droit de l'empereur a été rétabli. Toutefois jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le travail des impérialistes s'était surtout axé sur Kyoto et avait ainsi permis aux seigneurs ruraux comme moi de continuer à vivre comme bon leur semblaient. Néanmoins, les Ishin shishi se sont décidés à asseoir le pouvoir impérial à travers tout l'archipel. Ils poursuivent leur avancée vers le Sud et vers mes terres. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants tandis qu'un serviteur lui apportait son sabre qu'il ceignit à son ceinturon.

« J'avais pensé pouvoir rester en possession de mes terres mais cela n'est plus possible. Je vais donc me rendre avec un détachement de mes soldats pour parlementer avec le représentant des impérialistes. Ils sont censés et ne souhaitent pas terminer cette conquête dans un bain de sang. Mais je ne puis en être sûr, c'est pourquoi je vous charge de surveiller le village et le château. Si jamais on vous attaquait, vous prendriez le commandement des hommes qui resteraient ici. »

Suku frémit en pensant que l'homme qui lui faisait face se rendait à la soumission. Il allait perdre son titre, ses terres et se retrouverait contraint d'abandonner ses idées qui n'avaient plus court dans cette nouvelle ère. Bien que le code d'honneur l'eût obligé de continuer à sa battre, Kizoku avait compris que son temps était révolu et préférait éviter tout carnage, pensant à ses gens. Le kendoka salua son seigneur et l'assura de sa loyauté et de sa droiture. Sorti sur la terrasse, il vit s'éloigner le cortège des hommes dont le seigneur et ses officiers à cheval. La masse sombre disparut à travers la campagne dont on entendait déjà les rumeurs assourdissantes. L'air était lourd et l'horizon se couvrait de poussière à l'approche des troupes impérialistes sous les rayons vermeils du soleil déclinant.

Une troupe d'hommes se faufila à travers les arbres de la forêt vers le domaine des Kizoku. A sa tête se trouvait un homme des plus étranges. Il était vêtu d'un hakama noir et d'un haori blanc. Ses cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules malgré qu'il les ait attachés en hauteur à l'aide d'un ruban rouge. Ils reflétaient la lumière du soleil et se tentaient d'or et de lumière. Il avait un air hautin et alors que se dévoilait le village surplombé du château, il sourit ouvertement de façon effrayante comme si la vision d'un carnage s'imposait à ses yeux, réjouissant son cœur. Koman Yokoshima avait laissé le camp des impérialistes derrière lui et en compagnie de mercenaires, avait contourné la forêt pour surprendre le domaine des Kizoku. Tandis que les négociations avec le seigneur se feraient, lui avait prévu de tout mettre à feu et à sang bien que les impérialistes aient plus que tout aspiré à un pourparler pacifique. Il était un chef charismatique et ne méritait pas le rang auquel on l'avait retranché. Du sang noble coulait dans ses veines et lui donnait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui le droit de faire justice.

Pour lui, aucune pacification n'était possible. Tous les nobles méritaient le même traitement : mourir. Agé de dix-sept ans, il avait quelques années auparavant rejoint les Ishin shishi, souhaitant plus que jamais se venger des souffrances que cette caste lui avait fait endurer. Koman s'avança sur la colline et n'hésitant pas, brandit en l'air son sabre. La masse se mit en branle, hurlant avec lui leur haine. Les guerriers dévalèrent la pente et apparurent aux abords du village, leurs drapeaux flottant en l'air et les flambeaux rougeoyant dans la nuit proche.

Hisuiro entendit les femmes qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre parler à toute vitesse. Elles semblaient apparemment paniquées. La petite fille colla son oreille contre la cloison et entendit leurs paroles balbutiées, entrecoupées de précipitations et de bruits de cavalcades. Elle comprit aussitôt que quelque chose de grave se passait. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers la salle des gardes mais comme un kendoka arrivait, elle se dissimula derrière un paravent. L'homme alerta les autres en criant que le village était attaqué. Aussitôt, Suku Tedakasu, le maître de Guchoku, jaillit de la salle en tenue de combat. Il était vêtu d'un haori rouge tandis que son pantalon noir flottait autour de lui. Hisuiro remarqua le superbe étui nacré qui gardait son sabre, accroché dans son dos. Il lança un ordre auquel les autres kendoka répondirent, malgré son jeune âge. La jeune fille sentit une sueur froide glisser dans son dos quand son frère apparut à son tour, prêt à se battre. Elle trembla et se dit alors que le destin lui faisait un signe. Elle pourrait profiter de cette occasion pour montrer ce qu'elle valait.

Les hommes sortirent du couloir en courant, la laissant seule. Elle se rendit à nouveau dans sa chambre maintenant déserte. Personne ne s'était soucié de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle rejeta le pan de son kimono, se dévêtit rapidement et enfila d'anciens vêtements appartenant à son frère. Elle releva ses cheveux comme les guerriers et se rendit précipitamment dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle fit coulisser la lourde cloison et chercha du regard un des sabres de son frère. Elle le glissa à sa ceinture et courut à travers la résidence jusqu'aux abords du village. Le sang lui frappait violemment les tempes et l'excitation panique la gagnait peu à peu. La nuit tombait lentement mais le village reflétait les dizaines de torches et de flambeaux qui l'éclairait.

La jeune fille s'avança encore en courant jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son premier adversaire. L'homme ricana et se jeta sur elle. Heureusement avantagée par sa petite taille, elle se jeta au sol. L'homme pivota et alors qu'il levait son sabre au-dessus d'elle, Hisuiro se retourna sur le sol, sentit le sabre à ses côtés et eut une brutale prise de conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle saisit alors à pleine main le fourreau du sabre et bloqua de toutes ses forces son attaquant. A ce moment là, un cri retentit et le torse de l'homme fut transpercé d'un coup de sabre. Une gerbe de sang jaillit et aspergea la jeune fille, maculant ses vêtements déjà couverts de terre. Son adversaire s'écroula au sol et elle se redressa maladroitement, le sabre à la main et son visage constellé de gouttes vermeilles. La jeune fille se remit à courir sans prêter attention à celui qui l'avait sauvé. Il ne l'avait certainement pas vu et rien n'indiquait que ce ne fut pas un ennemi. Avec sa manche, elle essuya vaguement son visage tandis que tout s'affolait autour d'elle. Les drapeaux claquaient au vent avec les hurlements des guerriers. Elle n'hésita pas, trop consciente de ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Maintenant que l'horreur et la violence du combat l'assaillaient, elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour. Son sabre à la main, elle se jeta dans la mêlée qui se présentait à elle.

La tornade humaine qui s'agitait autour d'elle l'aveuglait partiellement mais elle finit par se retrouver au sein même de l'affrontement. Une troupe d'hommes vêtus inégalement se pressait à sa droite tandis que les hommes de son père tentaient l'impossible. Un des jeunes gardes reçut un coup de sabre qui l'atteignit au bras et son sabre tomba à terre. Sans hésiter, Hisuiro se précipita à son secours. Elle saisit maladroitement e sabre et attaqua sur le côté l'impérialiste. Celui-ci se retourna et lui fit face. Sa face rougeaude luisait de l'effort et ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour laisser paraître un sourire perfide.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, cracha violemment. »

Hisuiro soutint le regard de l'homme et se campa instinctivement sur ses deux jambes, prête à se battre.

« Tu es bien jeune pour te battre mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour mourir ! »

L'homme cria et se pencha brusquement vers elle, le sabre prêt à la frapper au visage. Hisuiro fit volte face et alors eu l'homme imposant se mouvait, elle lui assainit un violent coup sur le flanc. Un flot de sang s'échappa et elle se recula précipitamment. L'émoi et la violence augmentaient sa volonté de combat. Elle se mit alors à courir vers tous les adversaires qu'elle trouvait, comptant sur sa rapidité et sa petite taille. Tout à coup, elle perçut un mouvement derrière elle et n'eut que le temps de serrer les dents avant qu'un brutal coup de sabre la projète au sol, face dans la terre, inconsciente.

Suku laissa glisser la lame de son sabre et d'un mouvement de poignet se dégagea de l'attaque de son adversaire. Il frappa l'homme au cou et l'autre tomba en gémissant. Le jeune homme affrontait ses opposants avec une vitesse déconcertante et avançait ainsi contre la foule de brigands. A ses côtés Guchoku manipulait son sabre avec toute la pratique que le lui avait enseigné son maître. Il se pencha alors qu'un homme sautait à sa gorge et roulait au sol. Suku se dégagea de la proximité d'un opposant d'un coup de pied et taillada agressivement sa cuisse, l'empêchant de se battre. Tout à coup sur leur droite, la foule parut se dissoudre et un silence relatif s'établit. Un petit groupe d'attaquants avaient attrapé un jeune garçon et le plus grand d'entre eux le tenait par le col. Guchoku fixa la scène du regard avant de pâlir rapidement. Il manqua de recevoir un coup de sabre à l'épaule que Suku dévia pour lui. Le maître fixa son élève d'un air soupçonneux puis inquiet.

« Que se passe t'il ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« Le jeune homme là-bas... est ... ma sœur. »

Le kendoka laissait tomber ses derniers mots en blêmissant. Suku se retourna vivement et fixa la scène à son tour.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, implora le jeune garçon. »

« J'ai promis que rien ne t'arriverait, je ne peux te quitter, répondit Suku, le regard noir. »

Guchoku l'attrapa par la manche et le retourna vers lui, bien que Suku fut plus grand d'une bonne tête.

« Si tu ne sauves pas ma sœur, alors ma vie ne vaut rien, pleura t'il. Elle n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Moi je pourrais toujours me défendre, tu m'as enseigné ta technique. S'il te plait, va la chercher. »

Suku, bien que tenu par sa promesse au seigneur, acquiesça et partit en courant sauver Hisuiro.

Le jeune garçon rassuré le regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement. Suku Tedakasu était trop fort pour être battu par qui que ce soit, il allait délivrer sa sœur et la ramener saine et sauve. A ce moment là, un rire désagréable retentit à ses oreilles et un étrange homme apparut. Ses cheveux clairs étaient détachés et flottaient dans le vent tandis que son visage le fixait ardemment.

« Dis-moi, jeune homme, que vas-tu faire, maintenant que ton maître n'est plus la pour te protéger ? »

« Je peux me protéger tout seul, lâcha calmement Guchoku. Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. »

Ils se mirent chacun à tourner dans le vide, lentement, la main sur la garde de leur sabre.

« Ne me sous-estime pas, susurra l'autre. Je suis du même sang que toi. J'ai le même pouvoir que toi. »

« C'est ridicule, tu ne peux pas être noble ! Un samouraï ne monte pas d'horribles complots. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'appartiens à aucune école de sabre que j'en suis moins bon. Au contraire... Tout ce que tu as eu, on me l'a ôté. Le sabre est pour moi l'unique moyen de châtier les usurpateurs et les félons. Quelque soit l'école à laquelle tu appartiennes, tu pousseras ton dernier soupir sous cette lame comme tous ceux avant toi qui m'ont affronté. »

Guchoku serra les dents mais n'hésita pas à répondre aux accusations.

« Tu te trompes, l'école _Tsuchi no kaze_ est plus forte que n'importe quelle volonté de destruction et de vengeance. Je vais te le prouver. Maintenant. »

Et poussant un cri de guerre, il s'élança vers Koman dans un saut prodigieux.

Hisuiro gémit faiblement en sentant quelque chose de froid et gluant forcer contre son cou. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'aperçut que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. La tête lui tourna et elle manqua de s'évanouir à nouveau. Et cette chose qui continuait de frotter contre sa gorge. Ses yeux aveuglés distinguèrent d'abord une obscurité puis quelques lumières apparurent dans le flou. La voix d'un homme grogna quelque chose et la jeune fille comprit alors. C'était un couteau qui, poisseux de sang, menaçait de l'égorger. La main de l'homme serrait fermement son col et alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager, il tourna son visage vers elle et ricana.

« Alors, enfin réveillé ? Cela eut été dommage que tu rates ta propre mort ! »

Son rire s'étrangla et une autre voix éclata.

« Lâchez cette fille ! »

Hisuiro laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule et aperçut Suku qui arrivait vers eux. Son visage était impassible mais son regard noir flamboyait de fureur. Tel un conquérant, la sabre tourné vers le sol, il s'avançait rapidement. Le soi-disant patriote l'apostropha.

« Allons, gamin, tu ne penses tout de même pas venir le chercher. Ce n'est qu'un sale gosse ! »

« Cette jeune fille est la fille du seigneur Kizoku. Vous lui devez respect et allégeance à son frère, étant sur les terres de leur clan. »

Le guerrier eut un regard surpris et fixa attentivement Hisuiro. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur son visage.

« Et bien, nous allons donc la décapiter, comme il sied à son rang ! »

Alors qu'il redressait son bras pour trancher la gorge de la jeune fille, elle chuta brutalement sur le sol. Suku avait attaqué et tranché la main qui la tenait. L'autre se jeta férocement vers le jeune homme qui fit un bond impressionnant et planta sa lame dans l'épaule de son adversaire. Le patriote s'écroula au sol, sans vie. Hisuiro, encore sous le choc, se sentit soudainement tirée en arrière. Elle cria le prénom du maître de son frère au comble de l'effroi. Suku transperça un homme qui l'assaillait tout en la regardant. Prise de panique, elle aperçut le poignard dans la terre, s'en saisit et s'abattit sur l'homme qui la tirait tout en pleurant. D'autres bras l'attrapèrent alors et la calèrent rapidement dans les replis d'un haori rouge. Suku venait de se saisir d'elle, la protégeant contre sa poitrine et tenta vainement d'avancer pour rejoindre Guchoku.

Ce dernier semblait cependant en difficulté. Koman lui taillada l'épaule et se mit à rire.

« Et bien, il semblerait que ton école ne soit pas si forte que tu le prétendes ! »

Hisuiro s'agrippa à l'épaule de Suku et aperçut son frère qui avait posé un genou à terre. Son cri déchira l'air et le jeune garçon releva la tête, son visage toujours plus pâle. Ses lèvres balbutièrent quelque chose puis il se redressa lentement avec l'aide de son sabre. Suku s'apprêtait à s'élancer à quand un homme apparut de nul part, son sabre tout droit pointé vers son flanc mais surtout sur Hisuiro.

« Un pas de plus et elle meurt. »

Suku ragea intérieurement. Il s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant. Il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'en les capacités de Guchoku mais Suku savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas sans aide. Le combat reprit et Guchoku s'affaiblissait toujours plus. Et devant un décor de flammes rougeoyantes, il lança sa dernière attaque. Son saut l'amena devant son adversaire qu'il frappa du pied, le sabre en avant. Koman, surpris par cette dernière énergie, bascula au sol et l'autre atterrit sur lui. Le sabre s'abattit sur le visage du patriote dont les cheveux clairs encadraient son visage comme une auréole. Un hurlement retentit puis le silence. Hisuiro n'y tenant plus, se débattit et parvint à quitter l'étreinte de Suku. Elle courut vers son frère. L'homme qui les menaçait quelques instants encore auparavant aillait lancer son sabre vers elle mais Suku l'attaqua à son tour.

Hisuiro courait vers son frère. Il avait vaincu. Il était le plus fort : l'héritier de l école Tsuchi no Kaze. L'héritier de la Terre et des vents. Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, elle vit Koman se redresser et égorger son frère à l'aide d'un petit sabre. Le jeune kendoka tenta de parler mais le sang bouillant jaillit de sa gorge et s'épancha, noirâtre. Ses yeux se voilèrent, fixant encore sa sœur avant de se fermer pour l'éternité. Koman se dégagea d'un coup de pied du cadavre et puis se retourna vers Hisuiro. Son visage noyé de sang l'effraya. Son unique œil la regardait sans bouger. Guchoku l'avait éborgné.

« Vois ce qui reste de ton frère. Vois ce qui reste de ta castre. Vois ici la puissance de l'école Tsuchi no kaze, son héritier à l'agonie. Tu comprends ton avenir, petite. »

Hisuiro tomba à genoux sanglotant sans relâche. Les paroles de l'homme s'imprimaient douloureusement dans son esprit. Suku se précipita vers son élève et releva avec précaution son corps sans vie. Un silence de mort s'installa, seulement troublé des pleurs de Hisuiro, tandis que la silhouette obscure de Koman s'éloignait vers l'horizon mordoré par les premiers rayons de l'aurore.

fin du chapitre 6


	8. Les guerriers de l'ombre

Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris _('essaye d'apitoyer ses lecteurs'_). Ce chapitre était assez dur à écrire tout comme ceux qui viendront après ('_et une excuse pour la prochaine fois, une !_'). De plus, j'avais énormément de boulot. Sans compter que j'ai changé de connexion. Pour me faire pardonner, je signale que j'ai mis ma bio à jour(_'c'est pas passionnant mais ya pire'_). Je vais essayer de mieux m'organiser pour écrire et être plus régulière. J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et je vous prie donc de ne pas me boycotter. Un grand merci à tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire et l'apprécient.

Leo : Aucune panique à avoir, mes chapitres ne vont pas s'envoler. Je te remercie pour tes commentaires. Quant à ma connaissance du Japon, je ne m'y connais pas forcément mieux que d'autres mais je suis contente que tu découvres certaines choses à travers cette histoire. Pour ta fic, j'attends avec impatience de la lire.

Sn25 : Très heureuse que tu ais découvert ce que je considère comme l'un des meilleurs mangas en la matière. J'espère que mon histoire te plaira et te donnera envie de suivre cette voie...

Titre : Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents

Auteur : Elizabeth.

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

Avertissement : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

Résumé général de l'histoire : Une jeune fille qui cache un profond secret s'enfuit pour protéger celui qui lui a autrefois sauvé la vie. Au cours de ses recherches, elle échoue à Tokyo où elle va rencontrer Kenshin. Pour l'aider, ce dernier replongera dans les méandres de son passé.

Remerciements : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.

LA FILLE DE LA TERRE ET DES VENTS

Chapitre 7 : LES GUERRIERS DE L'OMBRE.

Hisuiro se releva de derrière la cloison et ferma les yeux. Elle avait tout entendu, tout ce que Suku Tedakasu avait raconté. Les images lui étaient revenues, toujours plus effrayantes et morbides. Oui, elle avait tué son frère. Guchoku Kizoku était mort par sa faute, parce qu'elle s'était crue assez forte pour affronter la vie. Et lui l'avait payé de la sienne. Tandis que Suku avait ruiné sa carrière de guerrier. Tout cela à cause d'elle. Hisuiro respira profondément et se décida l'instant même. Rien ne pourrait maintenant l'arrêter. Elle devait laver ses fautes au plus vite.

La jeune fille s'était réveillée, seule, couchée sur un futon. Ses vêtements mouillés par la noyade étaient pliés à coté d'elle. Elle se releva sur le coude et toussa. La pénombre voilait la pièce de la clarté de la lune et Hisuiro se redressa. Sa jambe droite lui faisait un peu mal mais sinon, elle ne souffrait pas trop de sa chute L'eau l'avait amortie et elle s'était évanouie sur le coup. Quelqu'un avait dû la sortir de l'eau. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans ce dojo ! Elle avait arpenté en silence les couloirs du dojo en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer le plancher. Attirée par le bruit des voix, elle s'était retrouvée accroupie devant le panneau coulissant la séparant des autres. La jeune fille à qui elle avait volée le journal avait préparé du thé et elle avait remarqué la présence de deux autres visiteurs : une jeune fille coiffée d'une longue tresse et un homme silencieux au regard froid.

Rien ne la retenait plus ici. Elle saisit l'étui de son sabre et avança dans le couloir pour se glisser par la cloison restée entrouverte.

La nuit était lourde de chaleur et le ciel se couvrait de quelques nuages. La jeune fille suivit les rues sans y prêter garde. De toutes façons, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils savaient où elle se trouvait à chaque instant. Koman Yokoshima était un homme organisé. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Kyoto, on l'avait suivi à la trace, observant ses moindres gestes. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient attaqué tout à l'heure avaient pour mission de lui soustraire le livre. Le livre que son frère avait écrit et qui contenait les techniques de l'école Tsuchi no Kaze. Mais les flots tumultueux de la rivière l'avait emporté à jamais.

Hisuiro serra les mâchoires et passa sous un porche pour pénétrer dans une immense cour intérieure sans voir les silhouettes sombres qui la filaient.

Kenshin courrait, près à dégainer son sabre, dans la ruelle éclairée par un lampion. Les bruits de la fête s'étaient calmés au loin et la ville retombait peu à peu dans son habituelle torpeur nocturne. Le jeune homme était talonné par Sanosuké tandis que Yahiko tentait vainement de les rattraper. Le vent soufflait leurs cheveux et Kaoru qui avait gardé sa tenue de fête n'avait pris que le temps de se saisir d'un sabre en bois. Elle les aperçut qui tournaient sur leur droite avant de disparaître. Kaoru agrippa le pan de son kimono et pesta contre ses sandales. Essoufflée, elle arriva devant l'entrée d'une cour imposante. Misao l'attendit et elles suivirent les autres.

L'enceinte était plongée dans les ténèbres et seule une silhouette minuscule se dressait dans un halo de la lune. Kaoru reconnut la jeune fille qu'ils cherchaient. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Kenshin se retourna vers eux et leur fit signe de rester immobiles. Aoshi fit basculer l'étui de son sabre et fléchit sa position.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls, lança Kenshin avec défiance. »

Hisuiro se retourna vers eux et les fixa de ses yeux verts. Mais avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, une voix déchira le silence.

« En effet. Battosaï n'a pas perdu son flair. Mais pour un patriote, il est un peu décevant de penser nous battre. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous montrer, bande de lâches, cria Sanosuké en brandissant son poing. »

Et cet appel eut en effet pour conséquence de faire sortir de l'ombre plusieurs silhouettes. L'un des mercenaires était immense et imposant. Ses poings étaient bandés de lanières de cuir tandis que son crane rasé luisait. Il leur lança un sourire cruel et Kaoru fixa les autres adversaires. Deux jeunes hommes en tout point identiques l'encadraient. A leur côté, la jeune fille aperçut une femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire et le visage couvert d'un voile sombre.

« Bon, ça va être rapide, s'exclama Yahiko. Ils ne sont que quatre. »

Kaoru recula, légèrement prise de panique quand un sifflement aigu leur agressa à tous les oreilles. Une tige de métal vint de figer dans le sol tout contre son pied. Kenshin s'était retourné et son visage se crispa en se rendant compte que la situation ne semblait pas aussi avantageuse que Yahiko l'avait déclaré.

« Un pas de plus, Battosaï et cette charmante personne me servira de cible. »

La voie était différente de la première. Il y avait donc au moins deux hommes tapis hors de leurs vues. Kenshin inspira profondément et s'apprêta à dégainer quand une nouvelle flèche vint se figer à ses pieds.

« Jette ton sabre. »

Dans la précipitation, Kenshin ne vit que Yahiko se jeter devant eux. Kaoru en profita pour se jeter à terre et rouler hors du champ de tir de l'assaillant. Elle se releva tandis que son kimono se retrouvait froissé.

« Yahiko, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Tu vas te faire tuer, hurla t'elle en ressaisissant son sabre en bois qui se trouvait à ses pieds. »

Yahiko resta cependant concentré sur les ténèbres. Kenshin s'apprêtait à venir à sa rencontre mais il lui fit signe de reste immobile.

« Je m'en sortirai, faites-moi confiance. Kenshin, va t'occuper des autres. »

L'ancien impérialiste acquiesça et courut vers Kaoru qu'il prit par la taille et entraîna hors du combat. La jeune fille s'agrippa à Kenshin.

« Mais tu ne vas pas le laisser faire ! Il va se faire descendre ! »

« L'homme qui se cache ici met du temps à recharger son arme. Ce n'est pas un arc mais une arbalète. Cela laisse le temps à Yahiko de se préparer. Viens ! »

Alors que le couple s'éloignait, un nouveau sifflement se fit entendre. Le garçon rapporta toute son attention sur le balcon au-dessus de lui et fit un bond de côté. Un autre carreau se planta près de lui. Il entendit un déclic et détourna le regard. Son adversaire se trouvait donc sur sa droite, il avait réussi à localiser avec peu de certitude cependant la position de l'homme. Yahiko avait observé avec attention les trois premiers tirs mais il ne pouvait pas savoir si ce dernier était debout ou accroupi. Grâce à une autre attaque, il pourrait évaluer l'angle de tir. Mais pourrait-il éviter encore une fois ce dard ? Le jeune kendoka n'en était plus si sûr.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car une horrible douleur lui assaillit le bras.

« Hé bien, tu n'es pas si habile que tu le prétends ! »

Le kendoka grimaça de souffrance, enserra le morceau de métal et l'arracha avec un cri de douleur. Avant de la jeter, il s'aperçut que la pointe d'acier était pourvue de barbes acérées.

« Tu n'aurais pas du l'enlever ! Ta plaie ne va pas pouvoir se cicatriser... De toutes façons, le poison fera effet avant... »

« Et bien, je vais au moins m'arranger pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire avant d'y passer ! »

Il se mit de profil et regarda l'homme tirer à nouveau. Oui, parfait ! Il se trouvait accroupi à la base de la balustrade. Juste avant que le déclic de rechargement ne se fasse entendre, Yahiko serra les dents et s'appuya sur ses jambes. En un sursaut, sa détente le propulsa en l'air. Le sabre en avant, il le lança devant lui et entendit un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, il s'accrocha à la rambarde toujours en grimaçant, se saisit de son sabre et frappa dans le noir. L'homme déjà rendu étourdi par le premier coup s'affala contre le mur et tomba inanimé. Yahiko se releva, s'appuya contre la rambarde pour observer les autres mais se mit à trembler convulsivement. Une faiblesse le prit et il bascula par-dessus la balustrade pour s'écraser au sol dans la poussière.

Sano toisa l'immense géant qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. L'homme au crâne rasé s'en aperçut et se mit à lisser ses fines moustaches en ricanant, ce qui fit fulminer le jeune homme. Il se précipita vers lui sans réfléchir et fut accueilli par le poing de son adversaire qui lui coupa le souffle. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas du se laisser emporté. En se redressant, il tendit le poing vers l'homme qui le bloqua en relevant le bras. Il lui saisit la main et l'attirant vers lui, lui redonnant un violent coup de poing au visage. Sano, abattu par les deux premiers coups qu'il venait d'encaisser sans même pouvoir riposter, tomba au sol.

Il se redressa péniblement, le sang gouttant de son menton. L'autre le laissa avancer, sûr de vaincre. En effet, le ninja devait faire plus d'une fois et demi la taille du jeune bagarreur et son imposante musculature saillait sous son costume. Il resserra la lanière de cuir de son poing droit d'un coup de dents et fixa Sanosuké.

Sano poussa un cri en attaquant de face et l'autre ne bougea pas, prêt à parer le coup si évidant. Cependant, le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas et fléchit sa jambe avant. En détournant son corps, il parvint à frapper le flanc de son adversaire mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et leva en l'air avant de lui défoncer le torse d'un puissant coup de poing. Le corps de Sano fut projeté contre le mur en bois dans lequel il s'encastra, inerte.

Mégumi qui jusqu'à maintenant était restée sans agir se précipita vers le corps inanimé de Sano. Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait pour le soigner, il se redressa. La jeune femme allait lui ordonner de rester sans bouger quand il se releva péniblement en grimaçant. Le sang poisseux coulait de ses blessures mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Posant sa main sur le bras de Mégumi comme pour la rassurer, il repartit faire face à son ennemi.

« Tu sembles bien mal en point, répondit le géant en le toisant du regard. »

« Et alors, grogna Sano en s'approchant. »

Et cette fois-ci, il laissa venir son adversaire à lui. Tandis que l'homme s'apprêtait à l'achever, il dégagea sa jambe et l'abattit violemment sur le ninja qui chancela. Sans hésiter, le bagarreur se rapprocha rapidement et lui donna un magistral coup de poing. L'homme s'écroula au sol et eut encore la force de lever les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« Futae no...kiwami, répondit Sanosuké. »

Il se retourna vers Mégumi qui avait porté précipitamment ses mains devant sa bouche. Le jeune homme fit un dernier sourire avant de chuter de tout son long dans les bras de la jeune femme qui ne parvint pas à le soutenir. Ils chancellèrent tous les deux au sol, le jeune homme évanoui tandis que Mégumi le tenait faiblement dans ses bras

Kaoru releva ses manches et s'apprêta à affronter la femme qui lui faisait face. L'autre était vêtue d'une longue tunique noire fendue qu'elle portait par-dessus un pantalon. Un nœud blanc lui enserrait la taille et elle replaça le voile contre son visage. Ses yeux se plissèrent et Kaoru grimaça.

« Pourquoi vous attaquez-vous à elle ? »

« Parce qu'on nous paye pour cela. Je fais mon boulot et je le fais bien. »

« Et qui vous paye pour cela ? »

« Allons, vous savez très bien qu'un ninja ne donne jamais son employeur. Même si je suis une femme... Mais disons que cette mission me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Et que ma position était idéale. »

Kaoru ferma brièvement les yeux. Cette femme était une Kunoichi. L'autre s'approcha fluidement d'elle, ce qui la poussa à se mettre sur ses gardes. Kaoru ne tenait cependant pas à attaquer la première. Elle ne devait que se défendre. La ninja fit un pas, se glissa à terre et tenta de faucher la jeune fille. Kaoru s'empêtra dans son kimono mais parvint à se dégager. Elle en profita pour parer la main de la jeune femme avec son sabre. D'un revers de bras, elle pivota et se dégagea. L'autre fit un saut et lança un coup pied vers Kaoru qui ne put que parer le coup. La ninja plia son bras et sortit un sabre très court qu'elle pointa brusquement sur Kaoru. Le jeune fille se dégagea d'un tour de rein et recula pour se mettre en garde. La femme se mit, elle aussi en garde en fléchissant la jambe.

Un souffle de vent courut dans le dos de Kaoru et elle respira profondément. En un éclair, elle s'approcha et dirigea la pointe en bois vers le visage du son adversaire. L'arme passa au travers du voile qu'elle déchira et le morceau de tissu tomba au sol. Un cri retentit et Kaoru se retourna. Hisuiro se trouvait debout, immobile, les bras le long du corps.

« Vous, s'écria t'elle en fixant le visage de la ninja. »

Kaoru observa le regard brun de son adversaire.

« Et bien, vous paraissez surprise de me voir, Kizoku-san. »

« Comment... Comment avez-vous... Osé ? »

Kaoru pressa sa main contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit une ombre fluide se mouvoir derrière la ninja. Misao s'était glissée sans se faire remarquer mais il était pourtant impossible que l'ennemie ne l'ait pas remarqué. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil vers Hisuiro qui était blême et tremblotante.

« Vous avez osé trahir ma confiance... La confiance que mon père avait placée en vous ! »

« Qui est cette femme, demanda Kaoru en se dégageant de ses cheveux qui volait devant ses yeux. »

« Cette femme s'appelle Tsuki. Tsuki Hanayaka. »

« Je m'étonne que vous connaissiez mon nom ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est influent et que ma famille est riche que je suis une enfant gâtée à qui on passe tous ses caprices. J'ai souffert plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer Et je sais parfaitement qui vous a embauché. C'est... »

A ce moment là, Misao sauta en l'air pour frapper d'un coup de pied l'épaule de Tsuki Hanayaka. Kaoru leva son sabre au-dessus de sa tête et fonça à son tour. La femme s'aperçut du coup que l'allait lui porter la petit ninja. Malheureusement, Kaoru frappa son flanc et Tsuki se retourna brutalement vers Kaoru. La lame du Koshigatana se planta dans la cuisse de la kendoka qui chancela. Misao en profita pour assener un coup de poing suivi d'un coup de sabre du revers de sa main. Tsuki Hanayaka saisit Misao et s'apprêtait à lui infliger un coup quand le fourreau d'un sabre s'abattit sur son épaule et elle tomba. Hisuiro n'avait pas dégainé son sabre mais frappé du revers du fourreau métallique.

Kaoru était allongée par terre et le sang commençait à imbiber sa robe. Misao la dégagea et la tira contre le mur où elle appuya son dos. Kaoru gémissait et étreignait le rebord rouge et doré de son kimono. Misao plia la jambe de son amie et attrapa un pan de tissu qu'elle serra vigoureusement contre la blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Aoshi était resté calme comme à son habitude. Alors que Kenshin était parti défendre Kaoru, l'Okashira se tourna vers les deux hommesqui lui faisait face. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il possédait deux kadochis, ce que ces deux adversaires ne savaient pas.

Il s'avança et rejeta la longue veste sombre qui recouvrait son costume. Son immense arme à la main, il laissa les deux hommes s'approcher lentement. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'une ample veste noire sur un large pantalon noir : des jumeaux. L'un des deux pivota et se retrouve sur le côté. Il braqua son sabre vers lui et Aoshi dégaina d'un geste fluide et gracieux, s'attendant à surprendre les deux adversaires qui l'attaquaient.

La violence des deux coups qu'il reçut le surprirent pourtant moins que le fait que les jumeaux l'aient attaqué avec la même technique. Et eux n'avaient cependant pas parus étonnés à la vue de ses deux sabres. Aoshi se dégagea en faisant glisser une des lames puis fixa étrangement les deux hommes.

« Allons, vous paraissez surpris... »

« ...Que nous connaissions votre magnifique... »

« ...Technique de l'école Oniwabanshu. »

« N'est ce pas... »

« Okashira ? »

Aoshi resta stoïque mais se demanda comment ces deux hommes semblaient le connaître si bien. Mais s'ils étaient tous deux vêtus de noirs comme leurs compagnons et en groupe avec pour mission... Il s'agissait de ninja ! Voilà pourquoi ils connaissaient son identité, ils étaient dans un réseau qui les avait habilement renseignés.

Un des hommes fit une attaque de côté que son frère imita immédiatement. Aoshi leva le bras droit et d'un coup de pied repoussa l'homme qui ricana. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques instants pour analyser cette technique. Les deux hommes étaient respectivement droitier et gaucher, l'unique chose qui les différenciait. Et leurs attaques simultanées avaient pour but de se croiser, ce que leur victime ne pouvait contrer à l'aide d'un seul sabre et ainsi se retrouvait-elle tuée par le fil des deux lames. Une croix sanglante qui fendait les étoffes, déchirait la peau et laissait sans vie.

Aoshi Shinomori avait beau être armé de deux sabres, il n'avait pas surpris ses adversaires et cet atout ne valait donc plus rien. Il réussirait à parer leurs attaques mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se battre réellement. Seul, on ne pouvait rien contre eux, on était juste condamné à mourir sous le fil de leurs lames. Qui était ses deux hommes qui ne laissaient de chance à personne ?

Aoshi eut à peine le temps de se mouvoir qu'ils fondaient à nouveau sur lui. Leurs force était prodigieuse et leurs techniques parfaitement abouties. Mais le plus effrayant était le plaisir qui lui luisait dans leurs yeux, non pas le plaisir sadique du dément qui trucide tout ce qui bouge, ni même le plaisir froid de l'assassin qui ressort son arme de la gorge de son adversaire. Non, c'était le plaisir du jeu.

Aoshi venait de subir à nouveau deux attaques qu'il avait contrées d'un saut puis d'un violent coup de sabre. Sa technique de la flèche de l'in-yang lui avait permis de prendre un peu de recul. Il souffla profondément pour reprendre son souffle quand son regard fut attiré dans les ténèbres. Il aurait juré voir bouger.

Le vent tomba tout à coup et malgré cela, la moiteur de l'air se fit encore plus lourde. Chacun arrêta son combat. Quelque chose venait de se produire. Il y eut un froissement de tissu dans le nouveau silence, un léger craquement puis une minuscule lumière apparut. Un nuage de fumée bleue évanescent dans les ténèbres. La silhouette s'avança.

« Et bien, je vois que dix ans n'ont pas suffi à vous faire oublier le goût du sang. De toutes façons, comment le pourrez un véritable loup de Mibu ? N'est ce pas, Migigawa et Ogata ? Mais il est temps, ce soir, d'accomplir la tache qu'on m'a confiée il y a dix ans. »

Hajimé Saïto sortit de l'ombre, sa cigarette à la main tandis que son sabre se balançait doucement contre son flanc. Son regard d'ambre fixa les deux assaillants d'Aoshi et son visage se barra d'un sourire mauvais.

fin du chapitre 7

Lexique :

Kunoichi : Femme ninja dont les missions sont basées sur l'infiltration. Elle pratique la manipulation, dérobe des informations et voire commet des assassinats.

Koshigatana : Arme semblable mais plus courte et plus légère au sabre de ninja (ninjatô). Ce dernier mesure 50 centimètres et possède une garde carrée.


	9. Le réveil de la lame d'argent

Chers lecteurs, voici comme convenu le chapitre 8. Ça fait au moins un mois que j'avais commencé à l'écrire mais le boulot et les concours m'ont empêché ('_c'est pô ma faute_'). Pour me faire pardonner et comme c'est les vacances, je vais en profiter pour écrire le 9. Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car on ne va pas tarder à arriver à la fin de cette charmante aventure. Je compte écrire en tout dix chapitres donc si vous voulez me poser des questions, c'est le moment. Profitez-en aussi pour me mettre une petite review (les grosses sont aussi acceptées avec joie). Bonne lecture et à très bientôt.

**Sarifa** : Je vois qu'il y a des nouveaux lecteurs parmi nous. Enchantée que cela te plaise et ne manque pas la suite.

**Sn 25** : Et bien merci pour les compliments ! C'est impressionnant le plaisir que je prends à écrire cette histoire. Ca s'avère beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je suis bien moins bloquée par le style que pour mes autres fanfictions. En tous cas, j'attends avec envie ton histoire et ne t'inquiète pas si rien ne vient au début quand tu veux écrire. Bon courage.

**Luky Leo** : Pour le dénouement, la tension commence à monter dans ce chapitre mais le vrai point dramatique est dans le prochain. Raison de plus pour que je me dépêche d'écrire. Quant à notre ami Saïto, on n'aurait pas pu se passer de lui…

J'espère que je n'oublie personne ! Sinon, faites le moi savoir.

**Titre** : Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Une jeune fille qui cache un profond secret s'enfuit pour protéger celui qui lui a autrefois sauvé la vie. Au cours de ses recherches, elle échoue à Tokyo où elle va rencontrer Kenshin. Pour l'aider, ce dernier replongera dans les méandres de son passé.

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.

LA FILLE DE LA TERRE ET DES VENTS

Chapitre 8 : LE RÉVEIL DE LA LAME D'ARGENT.

Suku serra les dents et resta encore quelques instants sans bouger. Sa main hésitait devant l'acte qu'elle allait accomplir. Il s'était jurer de ne plus y toucher, il y avait de nombreuses années dans sa mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il sauve la fille de son ancien maître. Il avait laissé mourir son fils, son unique héritier. Mais il s'était interdit le _Tsuchi to kaze_, lui, celui qu'on avait autrefois appelé la lame d'argent pendant la révolution. Oui, ce jeune homme maniait si bien le sabre qu'on se sentait transpercer par un vent frais et léger quand sa lame retombait froidement sur votre corps. Cela était révolu depuis longtemps et c'est encore bien avant qu'il ne devienne le maître d'arme de Guchoku Kizoku. Il était alors à peine âgé de quatorze ans quand il s'était lancé dans la tourmente des événements du Bakumatsu. Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, cette lame forgée dans les montagnes d'Hokkaido méritait de rejaillir de son fourreau pour sauver des vies…

Il ne pouvait pas laisser croire qu'il avait abandonné Hisuiro. Qu'il la laissait affronter l'assassin de son frère, elle qui avait apprit le sabre sans maître. Elle qui avait abandonné son rang de noble et son statut de jeune fille et ainsi traversé la moitié du pays pour venir mander son aide et protéger l'héritage du _Tsuchi to kaze_.

La lune brilla à travers les lourds nuages gonflés de pluie sur le tsuitate de la chambre du jeune homme. Cette nuit serait décisive. Il était venu à nouveau le temps pour _Gin Yaiba_, la lame d'argent de ressortir de l'ombre. Il souleva d'un geste ample l'épais drap qui entourait l'arme et en un éclair, la fit glisser de son étui. Sa lame était si claire et si fine. Un courant d'air s'engouffra par le fusuma entrouvert et une brassée de feuilles ocres se détacha de l'arbre proche de sa chambre. L'été prenait fin dans cette atmosphère si lourde et chargée d'humidité et déjà l'automne s'annonçait dans la tourmente des feuilles et des tourbillons de vents. Mais avant cela, la saison des pluies allait débuter. Ce soir.

Saïto tira le rebord de ses gants et laissant sa cigarette se consumer au bout de ses lèvres, il dégaina son sabre. De l'autre côté de la cour, Misao avait délaissé Kaoru pour aider Megumi à soigner Sanosuké qui s'était cassé plusieurs côtes et dont le visage tuméfié était livide. Kaoru avait pris Yahiko dans ses bras et tentait vainement de le réveiller. Mégumi lui avait ordonné d'administrer un antidote à son disciple mais rien ne promettait qu'elle y parvienne. Sa jambe lui faisait de plus en plus mal et elle supposa qu'elle ne pourrait pas se redresser. Plaquant sa main contre le mur, elle redressa le corps du jeune garçon et tenta de lui faire avaler le produit de force. Sa main décala la mâchoire et fit glisser le contenu du petit flacon. Elle le força à avaler le liquide puis le voyant toujours si faible, le pressa auprès d'elle. Un éclat de voix attira son attention et elle regarda à nouveau vers Aoshi et Saïto. Il était étonnant que l'inspecteur ait eu vent de leur affrontement. Ils ne l'avaient eux-même pas planifié. Cependant, il semblait connaître les deux adversaires d'Aoshi.

Un des jumeaux se redressa de toute sa stature et sourit malicieusement vers le loup de Mibu.

« Et bien, c'est la grande réunion… »

« …Du Shinsen gumi, ce soir ! Voilà notre cher … »

« …Capitaine de division ! Notre technique s'est améliorée… »

« …Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le loup jeta le mégot incandescent de sa cigarette et l'écrasa du talon de sa chaussure.

« Je ne trouve pas. Et vous allez mourir ce soir. »

Sa voix était froide et calme. Il balança son bras et se mit en garde, le sabre droit devant lui. Aoshi qui se trouvait entre les deux anciens Shisen Gumi se dégagea dans un saut et vint atterrir au côté de Saïto.

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Bon, on va vous répondre nous-même. Nous sommes Migigawa et Hidari… »

« …Le gaucher et le droitier. Pendant le bakumastu, nous avons servi…

« …Sous les ordres du capitaine Saïto. On s'amusait bien… »

« …A cette époque. On pouvait tuer qui on voulait. Et apparemment… »

« …Ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Alors, ils l'ont envoyé… »

« …A notre suite pour se débarrasser de nous. »

« En effet, le Shisen Gumi pouvait accepter les tueries pendant les troubles de la révolution. Mais vos exactions ne se sont pas calmées. On m'a donc mandaté pour arrêter les massacres que vous faisiez un peu partout. »

Kaoru se rappelle que Kenshin avait cité Saïto comme celui qui s'occupait des traîtres parmi le Shinsen Gumi. Elle frissonna et resserra son kimono contre elle ; ses hommes étaient deux dangereux assassins qui prenaient plaisir à s'attaquer à n'importe qui. Elle sursauta en voyant les yeux d'un des deux hommes se porter sur elle et luire ardemment.

Elle ferma les paupières et un bruit de métal retentit. Les deux jumeaux avaient fondu sur les deux autres hommes et Saïto et Aoshi se re trouvaient dos à dos. Pourtant, cela leur fut profitable car, séparant les deux anciens Shinsen Gumi, il leur fut bien plus facile de les attaquer. Saïto ne démordait pas de la rage qui s'était emparé de lui et rendait des coups de plus en plus violents que Hidara bloquait avec une relative aisance.

Aoshi sembla se fondre dans l'espace et son image devint de plus en plus floue.

« Une danse de sabre, ajouta Misao en s'accroupissant auprès de son ami. »

« Comment va Sano, s'empressa de demander Kaoru. »

« Il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Alors que son coup allait attendre Migigawa, ce dernier l'esquiva sans aucun mal et se mit à rire.

« Okashira, vous savez faire mieux que ça ! Ou bien, ce qu'on dit est vrai… »

« Et qu'est ce qu'on dit parmi les Ninja du clan Koga, souffla l'homme en redressant ses deux sabres devant son visage. »

Misao plaqua ses mains devant ses lèvres et mordit férocement dans ses protège-bras. Kaoru la regarda faire et l'interrogea aussitôt.

« Ce sont des ninjas de haut niveau, s'exclama Misao. Ils appartiennent à une des deux plus grandes familles de ninja du japon. Et ce sont en plus des anciens Shinsen Gumi. »

Misao se releva et observa attentivement les coups que se portaient les deux hommes. Aoshi fit un bond en arrière avant de bloquer le sabre d'Hidara dont la lame glissa cependant sur les siennes et vint s'abattre violemment sur le bras de l'Okashira. Aoshi n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'autre lui défonçait le ventre d'un coup de pieds, tout en riant. Tout à coup, une volée de shakens vint se figer sur son épaule droite et il grimaça. En se retournant, il aperçut Misao qui était face à lui, les bras le long du corps, attendant son adversaire.

Kaoru voulut crier pour empêcher la jeune fille de se battre. Elle tenta de se lever et s'appuya maladroitement contre la paroi de bois contre laquelle elle s'était adossée.

« Et bien, qui es-tu, petite ? »

« Je suis Misao Makimachi, ninja d'Oniwabanshu et je vous défie. »

« Tu ne manques pas de culot, gamine. Mais je ne vais pas m'amuser beaucoup plus qu'avec ton maître. »

Le visage de l'homme se crispa et il brandit son sabre au-dessus de sa tête. Misao n'eut pas le temps de se bouger mais l'homme s'abattit sur le sol. La jeune fille plongea sur la terre poussiéreuse et releva la tête vers son assaillant. Sur le ciel sombre, se détachait la silhouette d'Aoshi qui avait frappé le ninja avec l'étui de ses sabres. Il tendit la main à Misao pour la relever.

« Tu n'aurais pas du t'interposer, Misao. A l'avenir, je ne veux pas que tu recommences. »

« Mais Aoshi… »

« Il n'y a pas de '_mais_'. Va rejoindre Kaoru. »

Kaoru appuie sa main contre une planche et s'avança pour observer le combat de Saïto. Le Mibu avait lancé une attaque frontale sur son ancien soldat. Migigawa para le coup s'en agenouillant et tenta de repousser l'inspecteur de police qui pressa son bras contre la gorge de l'homme. Saïto se redressa et plaqua l'homme contre le mur de la maison. Il resserra lentement la pression de sa main et remonta la lame de son sabre devant le ninja en souriant cruellement.

« Il semble que ma mission touche à sa fin, lâcha nonchalamment le loup de Mibu. »

Il appuya sa lame contre la gorge de l'homme et le sang commença à couler sur la gorge, imbibant le torse de l'homme.

« Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir admirer les nouveaux tours que j'ai appris pendant ses dix longues années. »

« Pour l'instant, je veux juste savoir le nom de celui qui t'a embauché pour faire ce sale boulot. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu prends ton nouveau poste au sérieux. C'est si pitoyable de voir un homme tel que toi courber la tête devant cette nouvelle société. Mais c'est à ça qu'on peut reconnaître ma supériorité. »

« Non, la différence entre nous, c'est que j'ai choisi une idéologie et que je m'y tiens. Si je me suis battu pendant tout la révolution, c'était en ma conception de la justice : '_Délit, punition expéditive_', au nom du Shinsen Gumi. Aujourd'hui, si j'ai accepté ce métier, c'est pour pouvoir nettoyer le gouvernement des anciens patriotes corrompus ou des nuisibles comme toi et ton… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un fil voltigea autour de lui et l'enserra complètement. Son sabre tomba par terre et il tenta vainement de se débattre. Migigawa se dégagea du mur et saisissant son sabre, le planta jusqu'à la garde dans l'abdomen du policier.

« Alors, voilà que tes belles idéologies s'envolent en fumée, cher capitaine. »

De son côté, Kenshin faisait face à un homme qui contrairement aux autres n'était pas masqué. Kitayohei avait un visage couvert de cicatrices qui le défiguraient et son air froid ne le rendait pas plus amical. L'homme dégaina son sabre et le brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je veux savoir qui vous a engagé pour tuer cette jeune fille, répliqua calmement Kenshin, la main posée sur sa garde de son sabre. »

L'autre s'agita et passa une main arquée sur sa bouche.

« Et bien, Battosaï, il semble que tes informateurs ne soient plus aussi efficaces qu'avant. Notre mission n'est pas de la tuer. Quoi que ce serait amusant ! »

« Quel est votre but, alors ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. De toutes façons, il va bientôt arriver et tu pourras alors le questionner. Mais ce n'est pas sûr que tu sois encore en vie… »

L'homme poussa un cri violent et s'abattit vers l'ancien Ishin shishi. Kenshin prit son élan et d'un geste large, dégaina son sabre en technique Batto Mais l'autre fut plus rapide que lui et lui infligea une profonde entaille sur le bras. Le mercenaire plaqua ses mains sur ses jambes et regarda Kenshin empoigner brutalement son bras.

« Il semble que tu ne vailles plus grand chose, Battosaï. Comment as-tu pu tomber si bas ? »

Kenshin s'appuya sur son sabre et avança en courant vers son adversaire. Les coups qui suivirent furent parmi les plus violents des combats qui eurent lieu dans la petite cour. Il sauta en l'air, prête à infliger à son opposant le coup de l'éclat du dragon. Mais l'autre para l'attaque et fit basculer Kenshin qui retomba par terre. Alors qu'il allait se relever, une violente douleur lui arracha un cri inhumain. Kitayohei venait de lui planter son sabre sous l'omoplate droite. Kenshin s'appuya sur les coudes, le visage dans la poussière mais s'effondra quand le mercenaire appuya son pied sur son dos pour dégager sa lame. Le patriote s'écroula et vit les sandales de l'homme s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, la couleur était trop atroce. S'il n'avait pas été à terre, il aurait encore pu se battre, mais là.

Tout à coup, il sentit une main effleurer son bras qui se crispa, enserrant toujours plus férocement le manche de son sabre. Les doigts parcoururent les plis de son kimono et un bras se glissa sous sa taille. La voix qui retenti à ses oreilles lui fit ouvrir les yeux ver le ciel.

« Kenshin, c'est Kaoru. Je vais t'aider à te relever. »

La jeune fille se mit à genoux et passa le bras valide de son ami derrière son cou pour le soutenir. Kenshin leva les yeux vers le ciel, il se sentait si épuisé par ce combat. Mais cela eut été trop stupide de mourir ainsi alors qu'il venait seulement de trouver la vraie raison de vivre. Les bras si aimants qui l'aider, il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait d'utiliser sa jambe. Une plaie que l'homme lui avait faite sur le visage s'ouvrit et le sang coula doucement sur sa joue droite. Kaoru prit sa manche et l'épongea. Kenshin lui saisit la main.

« Kaoru, tu ne devrais pas… Je vais m'en sortir. Je ne veux pas que tu t'exposes ainsi. »

La jeune kendoka ferma les yeux et redressa Kenshin. Il lui fit signe de s'éloigner alors que Kitayohei revenait vers lui.

« Et bien, tu as eu le temps de faire tes adieux à ton amie ? »

« Ce n'était pas des adieux, souffla t'il faiblement. »

« Qu'était ce alors ? »

« Quelque chose que vous ne pouvez comprendre. »

Un souffle de vent gonfla ses cheveux d'or roux qui flottèrent sur ses épaules. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent une ultime fois et tandis que l'autre avançait, le jeune homme pria une dernière fois puis avança d'un pas lent vers le mercenaire.

« Elle m'a donné la force de vaincre, hurla t'il. »

Le vent souffla de plus belle et Hisuiro se redressa du sol sur lequel elle avait chuté. Un silence de mort était tombé sur les gens de cette cour. Une ombre gigantesque s'étirait devant elle. Elle serra les dents et sa main dégagea l'attache de son sabre. En se redressant, elle vit la silhouette tant redoutée apparaître dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et elle sentit cette sueur froide l'envahir tandis que ce goût amer gagnait sa bouche.

« J'arrive à temps, il semble. »

Kaoru et Misao qui veillaient sur Yahiko se retournèrent et frissonnèrent en apercevant leur adversaire. Il s'avança dans un quartier de lune qui éclairait le sol. Vêtu d'une longue cape noire brodée de fils rouge et or. Sa capuche tomba sur ses épaules mais son visage resta caché sous les mèches dorées encadrant son visage.

« Cela fait longtemps, Hisuiro Kizoku. Avez-vous songé à cette nuit d'été si chaude dans les montagnes ? C'était il y a six ans. Vous avez bien changé ainsi que votre maniement du sabre. J'en ai été étonné. »

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, avec cette espionne à votre service, cracha la jeune fille en désignant la ninja qu'elle avait abattue. Ainsi, vous m'avez fait espionner au sein même de ma demeure. »

« Ho, cela ne fait que cinq ans. Le souvenir de cette nuit embrasait mon cœur de haine pour cet homme qui m'avait ôté une partie de moi. »

Il redressa la tête et Misao poussa un cri en voyant le visage du nouveau venu. Pourtant son visage n'avait rien de haïssable, il était d'ailleurs très beau. Ses traits étaient réguliers et fins. Seul choquait le ruban qu'il avait noué en travers de son œil tandis que l'autre se révélait gris. Un bandeau rouge sang.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas…, s'exclama la petite ninja. »

« Japonais ? Bien sûr que si. Ma mère était l'épouse du descendant de Soga. »

« Vous êtes le fils du seigneur Soga! »

« Pas tout à fait, l'histoire a préféré faire de moi un bâtard. Je suis Koman Yokoshima, c'est le nom que je me suis donné. Mon père est un européen. Mais cette rage de vivre m'a poussé à devenir le guerrier accompli que je suis aujourd'hui. Toutefois, il me manque quelque chose… »

« Vous ne l'aurez jamais. De toutes façons, le livre de mon frère est perdu. »

« Je le sais et c'est bien dommage. Cela m'aurait évité de faire ruisseler bien du sang mais puisqu'il en est ainsi… En garde ! »

Koman dégagea d'un geste ample la cape qui le couvrait et découvrit un costume ancien composé d'un large pantalon noir et d'une veste empesée de broderies. Il dégaina un sabre aussi fin que celui de Hisuiro qui se mit en position d'attaque. La jeune fille prit son élan et fit un saut impressionnant avant de retomber sur l'homme qui para violemment son coup et la repoussa. Elle retomba souplement au sol en fléchissant une jambe, son sabre tenu d'une main dans le dos qu'elle avait rengainé.

Elle se redressa, la lame dans son fourreau et sa main gauche contre son flanc.

« Puisque je ne peux pas faire autrement, je vais maintenant vous attaquer avec les techniques de l'école Tsuchi no kaze. »

Hisuiro sentant les regards intensément tournés vers elle soupira et sauta en l'air.

« _Hoshigozen_, l'étoile du matin. »

Kaoru eut à peine le temps de la voir dans les airs empoigner la garde de son sabre et accompagné de la force de rotation s'abattre sur Koman qui fléchit la jambe en arrière et abattit à son tour son sabre sur l'attaque de la jeune fille. Il s'avança et tendit son sabre en avant pour la toucher à l'abdomen mais elle bloqua à son tour en tournant ses mains.

« _Inazuma_, l'éclair, souffla t'elle. »

Elle évita un nouveau coup et attaqua à nouveau l'homme. Son saut lui donna le temps de se saisir de son fourreau frappa l'homme sur le flanc droit qui n'avait pas vu son attaquant.

« _Niju arashi_, la double tempête. Vous voulez toujours m'affronter, demanda t'elle fièrement. »

« Ne soyez pas trop présomptueuse ! »

Il se mit à courir face à elle. Elle se contenta de se décaler vers la droite mais l'homme parvint au dernier à détourner sa direction et un jet de sang jaillit. Revenu à sa place, il se saisit du pan de sa veste encore accrochée à ses épaules et essuya sa lame dessus puis l'appuya derrière son cou.

Hisuiro se tenait le flanc et une entaille barrait sa joue gauche. Elle l'essuya rageusement sur sa manche et se remit en garde. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol sous le regard rieur de Koman pour qui le combat n'était qu'un jeu.

« _Yaoke_, l'aube ! »

Elle tendit sa jambe dans son saut et pointant son sabre, crut qu'elle avait réussi. Mais la technique qui était parvenue à abattre Sano ne marcha pas cette fois-ci. L'homme la happa au vol et se redressa avec sa prise dans la main. Il regarda alors la troupe qui avait accompagné la jeune fille en rigolant.

Sanosuké et Yahiko étaient toujours évanouis tandis que Kaoru, Misao et Mégumi tentaient de s'occuper d'eux. Aoshi venait de terminer son combat contre Migigawa et les blessures que lui avaient infligées l'homme étaient profondes. Saïto gisait au sol sans vie apparente tandis que Hidari semblait envisager de se débarrasser de l'Okashira. Au bout de la cour, Kenshin paraissaient au bout de perdre son duel, tenant avec peine sur ses jambes. Kaoru se sentait divisée entre les deux combats, son cœur palpitant pour l'homme qu'elle aimait sans pouvoir se détourner de l'affrontement de la jeune fille.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot. Vous ne saurez jamais les techniques de l'école _Tsuchi no kaze_, déclara Hisuiro. »

« D'habitude, je suis plutôt conciliant et respectueux, des femmes en particulier. Mais avec votre sabre, vous n'êtes plus qu'un guerrier. »

Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et frappa violemment la tête d'Hisuiro contre son genou. Kaoru voulut se précipiter pour l'empêcher de continuer mais il la repoussa avec brutalité.

« Vous êtes un monstre, s'écria Mégumi avec horreur. »

« Allons, ce sera bientôt votre tour… »

« Seul, Tedakasu maîtrise ses techniques et vous n'arriverez jamais à son niveau, pleura de rage Hisuiro, le visage en sang. »

« Et bien, où est-il ce génie du sabre qu'il a abandonné depuis six ans et qui vit plutôt comme un paysan qu'un samouraï, déclara t'il en écrasant à nouveau la tête de la jeune fille. »

« Je suis ici, Koman Yokoshima. Moi, Suku Tedakasu _Gin Yaiba_, la lame d'argent, je te défie. »

L'homme apparut, vêtu de son pantalon blanc rayé de bleu usé au pied et d'une veste jetée sur ses épaules, un immense sabre luisant à la clarté de la lune.

fin du chapitre 8 (17 décembre 2004)

Lexique :

Fusuma :.Ecran coulissant au papier plus épais protégeant de dehors  
Tsuitate : Paravent.  
Clan Koga : L'une des deux plus puissantes familles de ninja au XVI° siècle.  
Shaken : Armes de jet légères et mortelles en forme d'étoiles utilisées en rafale et faisant parties de l'équipement du ninja.


	10. L'héritier de la terre et des vents

Enfin mis en ligne ! C'est un miracle que j'ai réussi à caler l'écriture de ce chapitre dans mon emploi du temps.

Bon puisque personne ne m'écrit, je suis pas très contente. Peutêtre que vous êtes aussi occupés que moi, après tout. Mais c'est pas grave. Je me suis vengée dans ce chapitre (presque le dernier). Ceux qui ne sont pas contents n'ont qu'à venir se plaindre. Néanmoins, vous pouvez toujours laisser une rewiew. Posez-moi vos questions (si vous en avez et je vous répondrai).

**Titre** : Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peutêtre l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Une jeune fille qui cache un profond secret s'enfuit pour protéger celui qui lui a autrefois sauvé la vie. Au cours de ses recherches, elle échoue à Tokyo où elle va rencontrer Kenshin. Pour l'aider, ce dernier replongera dans les méandres de son passé.

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction Kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.

**Note très importante **: Avec ce chapitre, nous arrivons presque à la fin de cette histoire. Mais le tout se finira dans un épilogue. Ne l'oubliez pas !

LA FILLE DE LA TERRE ET DES VENTS

Chapitre 9 : L'HÉRITIER DE LA TERRE ET DES VENTS.

Aoshi était enfin parvenu à se dégager de l'emprise du ninja. Il souffla et sentit la lourdeur de l'air s'épaissir toujours plus. Il se retourna et vit que l'inspecteur de police n'était plus qu'un corps semblant sans vie sur le sol. Le jumeau avait retiré sa courte lame et lança un sourire à l'homme.

« Alors, Okashira, encore prêt pour une autre danse »

L'insolence était telle que beaucoup d'hommes auraient déjà perdu leur sang-froid mais Aoshi resta calme. Agacé, l'autre finit par s'approcher de lui sans que son adversaire ne daigne bouger. Et le ballet s'engagea.

Un crissement retentit et déchira le silence avec une gerbe d'étincelles argentées quand les deux lames se rencontrèrent. Etrangement, l'Okashira n'utilisait que son sabre droit, laissant sa main gauche se mouvoir sans jamais chercher à attaquer. Hidara tentait de forcer l'homme à s'attaquer à lui, le tentait en laissant des ouvertures dans sa garde ou en approchant sa lame de plus en plus proche de sa poitrine.

Aoshi parvint à arrêter une attaque qui venait de la gauche mais son adversaire fut plus rapide. La pointe de son sabre effleura la veste noire et en déchira un bout, laissant une large zébrure béante dans l'étoffe noire. Les mouvements d'Aoshi se firent de plus en plus fluides et il parvint à gagner du terrain. L'autre reculait peu à peu dans la poussière, se rapprochait toujours plus près du mur en bois. Il ne manquait peutêtre qu'un mètre quand Misao de l'autre côté de la cour comprit les attentions de l'homme.

Hidara fléchit le dos et laissa son bras retomber contre son flanc. Aoshi s'attendait à en finir quand plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps sous ses yeux. Son bras droit s'arrêta en l'air et le ninja grimaça de plaisir. Il effectua un tour de passe-passe et quelque chose apparut dans ses mains. L'homme sous lui se redressa d'un bond et Aoshi se laissa alors emporter par ses réflexes. Aussitôt, sa main gauche lança son second sabre et se décalant, il parvint à le faire glisser contre le métal de son adversaire. Mais avant que son poignard atteigne l'Okashira à la poitrine, le jumeau s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur sans pouvoir bouger et cela avait très certainement sauvé la vie d'Aoshi. Sans cette intervention, la lame argentée se serait fichée entre ses côtes. Mais ce n'était pas son œuvre. Il comprit alors en voyant une volée de shakens plantés dans les vêtements de l'homme, le plaquant au mur. D'un coup de poing du revers de sa main, il assomma le ninja dont le corps s'affaissa sans toutefois retomber par terre et prit donc une étrange posture de pantin désarticulé.

Derrière lui, il sentit l'odeur de la jeune fille. Il se retourna et planta ses yeux de glace sur son visage désolé. Elle baissa les yeux et se tordit les mains dans le dos.

« Il me semblait t'avoir dit quelque chose, Misao, répondit-il froidement. »

« C'est que… »

« Bon, n'en parlons plus. Mais je te jure que je m'en souviendrai quand nous serons de retour à Kyoto, souffla t'il en rengainant un de ses kodashi.

Il s'agenouilla donc par terre au côté du loup de Mibu qui reposait par terre. Il glissa la lame entre les fils qui éclatèrent sous la pression de l'arme et libéra ainsi le corps de Saïto. Misao s'agenouilla face à lui, les mains crispées par ses protèges-bras.

« Il est… »

Pour toute réponse, il posa son oreille contre la poitrine de l'homme et resta quelques instants avant de se redresser. Le léger sifflement qu'il avait entendu ne pouvait le tromper. Il détacha deux boutons dorés de l'uniforme et écarta le col de la chemise pour parvenir à la plaie qui se présenta à euxécarlate et suintante.

« Il a au moins au moins une côte brisée, déclara froidement l'Okashira. Le mieux serait de pouvoir lui bander le torse. Cela l'empêchera de bouger et qu'il se transperce le poumon. »

Misao avait beau considérer l'inspecteur comme étant un être tortueux et haïssable qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, elle n'en détacha pas moins l'étole de tissu blanc qui lui ceinturait le ventre. Successivement, ils tournèrent l'homme lentement sur le flanc afin de le bander avec l'étoffe.

Lorsque Koman aperçut son adversaire, il s'arrêta dans son ignoble besogne et se redressa en tirant la jeune fille par les cheveux. Les deux hommes s'observèrent attentivement. Le visage de Hisuiro était inondé de larmes de rage et de ses tempes rouges de sang coulait un fin filet vermeil. Ses yeux voilés par la douleur semblèrent s'enflammer d'un nouvel éclat en voyant l'homme qui leur faisait face.

« Teda… Tedaka… Su, souffla t'elle avec un visage implorant. »

Mais sa voix s'étouffa quand elle cracha du sang qui macula sa veste. Koman la tira debout jusqu'à sa hauteur et présenta son visage tuméfié à l'ancien maître de son frère.

« Alors, Tedakasu, toujours aussi en retard ? Il faut dire que cela a du être dur pour toi d'avoir le courage de ressortir ce sabre. Celui de ta défaite. »

Un sourire carnassier barra son visage et il jeta la jeune fille à terre. Suku avançait lentement mais chacun de ses pas étaient mesurés, presque contenus de peur de se laisser emporter par la rage qui le tourmentait.

« Tu va payer pour toutes les souffrances que tu leur as fait endurer, grogna t'il en glissant sa main sur sa hanche, le plus proche possible de la poignée de son sabre. »

« Allons, moi ? Mais je ne suis coupable de rien ! C'est toi qui as tué ton élève, tu n'as pas su le protéger. Tu l'as même envoyé à la mort simplement pour sauver sa sœur.

« Non, c'est faux, glapit la jeune fille. Suku n'est coupable de rien. Je l'ai vu... »

« Qu'as-tu donc vu ? Tu gisais par terre, comme maintenant et c'est par les yeux d'un enfant que tu as vu ce qui c'est passé. Je l'affirme ici, haut et fort : c'est Suku Tedakasu qui a tué ton frère. »

La jeune fille poussa un cri chargé de pleurs et fixa Suku de ses yeux verts miroitants. L'autre ne détourna pas son regard. Un profond soupir souleva sa poitrine et son regard déjà noir s'assombrit.

« Oui. C'est moi qui ai tué Kizoku Guchoku. Mais pour expier cette faute, je vais te tuer, Yokoshima »

Il s'apprêtait déjà à se jeter sur l'homme quand tout à coup, le combat perdu de Kenshin s'acheva dans une gerbe de sang. Le sabre à lame inversée retomba sur le ninja. Kaoru poussa un cri désespéré et se précipita vers son ami d'une démarche cahotante. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le soutenir, Kenshin se tourna vers l'étranger.

« Vous n'allez tuer personne, ici. J'ai juré sur cette lame que je ne laisserai personne mourir sous mes yeux. Que ce soit un ami ou un ennemi. »

« Je n'ai que faire de vos belles paroles ! Cet homme mérite la mort et c'est moi qui vais la lui donner. Et qu'à donc à me dire un homme qui a tué son adversaire, déclara Suku en désignant le corps du ninja. »

« Ce sabre que vous voyez possède une lame inversée. Je ne puis donc tuer personne avec mais je peux empêcher les autres de tuer. »

« Votre conception de la justice est utopique. »

Suku s'avança vers lui mais Kenshin malgré son récent combat, trouva la force de dégainer son sabre et le pointa vers la poitrine de l'ancien maître.

« Cet homme est peutêtre un criminel mais chacun possède le droit d'être jugé pour ses fautes, non par l'acier des hommes mais par la loi. Si vous continuez d'avancer, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous attaquer. »

Kaoru en entendant ses paroles, agrippa les bras du samouraï et tenta par tous les moyens de le raisonner. Elle n'eut pour unique réponse que l'ordre de se reculer. Mais Suku n'hésita pas, il fonça. Kenshin sous le poids de l'attaque ne parvint même pas à la bloquer, trop épuisé par les multiples blessures qui meurtrissaient son corps. Il succomba sous le coup.

Suku s'écarta du corps dont les cheveux roux traînaient à nouveau dans la poussière. Il s'avança bravement vers son adversaire et avec toute la fougue qui le possédait, le chargea dans une attaque aérienne. Hisuiro, lovée au pied de son ennemi, roula sur elle-même et se maintint hors des combats. Et ce fut dans un éclair que jaillirent les lames de leur étui et dans un hurlement suraigu que l'acier s'enflamma. Le temps se suspendit et l'assourdissant vacarme devint lointain à leurs oreilles. Une attaque de la droite força Koman à reculer tandis que la lame tranchait sa poitrine. Suku recula d'un bond en tenant fermement son bras recouvert de la veste rayée qui apparut imbibée de sang. Il cracha à terre avant de fixer le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face.

« Si je me bats par vengeance, pourquoi te bats-tu sinon par soif de victoire »

« Tu es bien loin de pouvoir concevoir ce que je désire. »

« Je m'en moque, clama le brun en remontant brusquement sa lame pour la placer sous la gorge de l'autre. »

Koman parvint aisément à se dégager et sourit. Il désigna Hisuiro qui gisait au sol, les yeux dans le vague.

« Demande-lui donc. Elle sait. »

« Il veut devenir le prochain, lâcha sa voie ténue du plus profond de sa poitrine. »

« Le prochain quoi, s'exclama Suku au comble de l'incompréhension. »

« L'héritier de la Terre et des vents, celui qui possède toutes les techniques de l'école Tsuchi to kaze. »

Sa voie devint plus lumineuse et elle se mit à déclamer ce qui ressembler à un poème fort ancien.

« Les terres de l'Est sur lesquelles se lève l'astre du jour et les terres de l'Ouest sur lesquelles il se couche. Les vents du Nord qui amènent la neige et les vents du sud qui amènent la pluie. L'astre de la nuit et les étoiles qui illuminent la montagne. Leurs forces sont données à lui, l'unique : '_Atotori no tsuchi to kaze_'

Un silence de plomb retomba sur ceux qui peuplaient la cour, blessés ou évanouis.

« On ne tue pas les gens pour une raison si minable de volonté de pouvoir, déclara froidement Suku. »

« Sauf quand on n'est personne, sans nom, sans héritage, répondit le jeune homme blond. »

Alors qu'il avait paru jusqu'à maintenant s'amuser, il semblait étrangement sérieux et l'irréalité de son existence sans racines aucunes parut alors expliquer son geste. Et ce fut un homme qui leur apparut. Un homme dans toute la souffrance et l'incompréhension de son existence. Mais le combat reprit, toujours plus violent et sans sens certain entre ses deux hommes écorchés par la vie. L'effort rongeait les deux hommes qui donnaient le plus profond de leur volonté et de leur être pour prouver la vérité.

Le combat s'arrêta à nouveau et Koman, ruisselant de sueur, dégagea les boutons de sa veste qu'il ôta pour jeter au loin. La chemise qu'il portait vint la rejoindre aussitôt. Son corps brillant sous la lune démontrait sa force physique et son torse couvert de cicatrices encore à vif mais il n'avait que faire de la force. Seul le savoir le torturait et lui donnait encore la force de se battre.

Dans une ultime attaque, l'homme poussa un cri et le tonnerre retentit, assourdissant la troupe. Des trombes d'eau se déversèrent des nuées obscures sur les corps fumants et meurtris, la terre se mêla à la pluie et le sol clair devint sombre, maculé. La première averse de la saison des pluies venait de tomber et se présentait en un déluge purificateur et destructeur. Sa lame pénétra la chair lorsqu'il ferma les yeux mais il ne ressentit aucune jouissance, au contraire une profonde douleur l'envahit à son tour. Il se tordit sur lui-même avant de comprendre.

Kaoru tenait la tête de Kenshin contre son buste. Elle avait relevé son corps et l'avait blotti contre sa poitrine tel un enfant. Ses yeux fixèrent avec appréhension l'ultime attaque. Les deux hommes se percutèrent et elle ferma les yeux, ses paupières brûlantes de larmes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle entraperçut une petite silhouette qui parvenait à se glisser entre les deux combattants, sabre clair au poing. Un cri retentit et elle vit deux corps s'arc-boutaient pour tomber accompagné d'un bruit d'éclaboussure dans les eaux obscures.

Kaoru comme hypnotisée, s'approcha du corps vautré à l'écart. Le jeune homme avait reçut un violent coup de sabre dont la lame s'était brisée dans sa poitrine. Il tendit une main vers elle mais elle la repoussa doucement et la déposa contre son flanc mouillé. Enfin, elle sentit une vague de courage montait en elle. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur la garde ébréchée qui s'enfonçait dans la chair blanche. Ses mains tremblèrent avant de devenir sûres et elle mordilla ses lèvres avec appréhension. En retirant la lame, le torse du jeune homme se révulsa et il poussa comme un cri de délivrance. Ses cheveux blonds tachés de sang et d'eau sale s'enroulaient contre son cou et Kaoru fixa une dernière fois l'œil gris pâle avant que celui-ci s'éteigne pour toujours.

Elle se redressa en frissonnant et rabattit le pan souillé de son kimono sur son ventre. A deux pas d'elle, Suku Tedakasu tenait Hisuiro dans ses bras. C'était elle qui s'était interposée et avait ainsi reçu de plein fouet l'attaque de Koman. Kaoru voulut s'approcher d'eux mais elle vit le bras de Suku à terre tandis que la manche arrachée de sa veste pendait lamentablement. La jeune fille lui avait permis de survivre mais il avait malgré tout perdu un bras. Hisuiro gémit faiblement et Suku appliqua un bout de tissu mouillé sur son front.

« Tu ne dois pas mourir, souffla t'il désespérément en la serrant dans ses bras. Pas maintenant, après tout ce que j'ai tenté de faire. Je sais que Yokoshima avait raison : c'est moi qui ai tué ton frère. Si tu meurs, je n'aurais protégé aucun de vous deux. »

« Guchoku est mort, Koman est mort. Je vais mourir. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, Suku. Vous devez vivre pour perpétuer la terre et les vents. C'est vous l'héritier de la terre et des vents. »

Son corps fut agité de soubresauts qu'il tenta de réprimer en la serrant toujours plus contre lui.

« Suku, chuchota t'elle faiblement. »

Il l'écarta et découvrit un pâle visage mouillé par la pluie qui tombait toujours en grosses gouttes sur eux, lavant le sang et purifiant la saleté.

« Non, je ne suis plus l'héritier. J'ai perdu mon bras, je ne manierai plus jamais le sabre. L'héritier, c'est toi, Hisuiro. Toi seule et personne d'autre. Tu as réussi seule là où d'autres aurait échoué. »

Elle sourit et il écarta lentement les courtes de mèches de cheveux plaquées sur son front, ses cheveux qu'elle avait autrefois si longs.

« Mais j'ai tué un innocent ce soir. J'ai tué cet homme qui tentait d'arrêter ma lame meurtrière. J'ai été aveuglé et je l'ai tué. »

La jeune fille soupira et brusquement, son visage s'illumina de milles feux ambrés qui réveillèrent sa pâleur. Cependant, Kaoru qui avait relevé Kenshin dont les bras balaient dans le vide mais les doigts enserraient toujours aussi fermement la garde de son sabre, le maintenait en ayant placé un bras par-dessus son épaule ; elle cligna des yeux avant de l'apercevoir.

Sur les tuiles humides du toit face à eux, se dressait lentement un disque immense aux reflets mordorés. Ses rayons embrasèrent la cour dont le sol couvert de flaques profondes miroita de milles feux. L'aube venait de se lever.

fin du chapitre 9

(2/2/05)

Lexique :

Shaken : Armes de jet légères et mortelles en forme d'étoiles utilisées en rafale et faisant parties de l'équipement du ninja.

Atotori : L'héritier.


	11. Epilogue L'ombre du frère

Et oui, voici venue non pas le temps des rires et des chants mais celui de la fin, où la musique du générique retentit méchamment à vos oreilles. Non, j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Juste pour vous dire que ceci est la fin de mon histoire ('La fille de la Terre et des Vents'). J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire et je suis assez satisfaite de mon style. Toutefois, comme je n'avais pas planifié la fin, je pense que cela se ressent un peu. Mais bon… Ma prochaine histoire devrait porter sur la série Gundam Wing mais je ne sais pas encore quand je la posterai.

Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire (qu'ils l'aient trouvé nulle ou passionnante). Vos encouragements m'ont beaucoup soutenus.

**Titre** : Otome no tsuchi to kaze – La fille de la terre et des vents

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Kenshin, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient au mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Une jeune fille qui cache un profond secret s'enfuit pour protéger celui qui lui a autrefois sauvé la vie. Au cours de ses recherches, elle échoue à Tokyo où elle va rencontrer Kenshin. Pour l'aider, ce dernier replongera dans les méandres de son passé.

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction Kenshin". Merci et bonne lecture.

LA FILLE DE LA TERRE ET DES VENTS

Epilogue : L'OMBRE DU FRÈRE.

Kaoru frappa à la porte de la chambre et attendit quelques instants avant de faire glisser le panneau. La lumière tamisée dans laquelle la pièce était plongée lui fit pousser un petit soupir. Agenouillé devant un paquet de vêtements, l'homme se retourna et la fixa du regard. Elle s'approcha de lui en tentant de cacher toutes émotions et toute pitié, s'imposant un masque de joie.

« Suku, je suis venue vous dire que le bateau part dans une petite heure. »

« Je vous remercie, Kaoru, répondit-il en souriant. »

_Lorsque le soleil s'était levé sur le carnage, Kaoru avait eu l'étrange sensation de se réveiller d'un rêve étrange, profond et aspirant. L'instant onirique s'envola cependant lorsqu'elle entendit des voix masculines crier dans la rue proche. La tête de Kenshin avait alors remué à cet instant là et ses paupières avaient faiblement papillonné avant de révéler à la jeune fille deux prunelles azures._

_« Ken… Kenshin…, s'étrangla Kaoru en voyant son ami reprendre connaissance. »_

_Agenouillée dans la poussière, elle redressa son corps contre le sien et l'étreignit sans réfléchir à la douleur de sa cuisse et même aux blessures de Kenshin._

_Elle vit des ombres vêtues de bleu apparaître à l'entrée de la cour. Elles s'agitaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'une voix lançait des ordres._

Elle se sentit troublée par ce sourire qui semblait si franc alors que le visage de l'homme n'aurait du refléter que du trouble et du désespoir face à l'épreuve à laquelle il était confrontée. Pourtant, il semblait plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle serra les dents et appliqua ses mains moites sur le tissu de son kimono.

Suku attrapa maladroitement le pan d'une chemise mais celle-ci se froissa entre ses doigts.

« Je vais vous aider. Si vous le désirez, bien sûr, rajouta t'elle précipitamment. »

Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il la prenne pour quelqu'un ayant pitié de lui. La pitié était pire que tout. Elle était le reflet de l'impuissance de l'autre. Kaoru s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de lui sur le tatami qui couvrait le sol de la chambre.

_Un homme était passé à côté d'elle et les regardant tous les deux, avaient appelé quelqu'un. Un visage était apparu à ses yeux, un petit visage dont les yeux cerclés de lunettes la fixèrent. Une fine moustache sur la lèvre supérieure s'agita et elle entendit seulement ces mots avant que sa vue se trouble. Elle avait perdu trop de sang._

_« Ha, Melle Kamiya ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous occuper de vous… »_

_La voix s'était mélangée dans un fondu de bruits, raclements en tout genre et éclats de voix étouffées. Elle avait senti des bras encercler sa taille et l'arracher de la pesanteur du sol. Le policier pencha son visage sur elle et lui sourit tout en la resserrant dans ses bras pour la transporter._

_« Tout va bien, Melle. Je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos amis, mes collègues s'en… »_

_« Kenshin, il faut… »_

_Elle vit pour la dernière fois une paire de yeux noirs la fixer avant de laisser sa tête rouler sur l'épaule de l'officier._

Ses mains parcoururent les fatras de tissus et entreprirent de les ranger, plissant le linge de la paume de sa main. Elle eut rapidement fini et sentit la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais déglutit avant de parvenir à articuler ces quelques mots.

« Je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé. J'ai agi comme un forcené en voulant tuer Yokoshima. J'ai même osé repousser un homme qui tentait de m'arrêter dans mon incohérence et j'ai eu l'impudence de le frapper. Vous auriez pu le perdre si… »

« Ne parlez pas avec des suppositions, Suku. Je vous assure que Kenshin ne vous en veut pas le moins du monde. Ne parlons plus de ça. »

Elle s'était réveillée au bout de quelques heures dans un lit de draps blancs, Misao à ses côtés qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de la serrer dans les bras avant de se faire congédier par l'infirmière qui était passée pour changer les pansements. Sous le regard sévère du médecin, elle était parvenue à remarcher au bout de quelques jours. Sano avait été le premier sur pieds, comme le laisser supposer son impressionnante capacité à récupérer.

L'homme à ses côtés portait seulement un pantalon à l'européenne noir avec de fins plis sur les côtés. Une chemise blanche reposait sur une de ses épaules, retenue par son unique main. Ses cheveux avaient été lavés et coupés au niveau de sa nuque. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il n'y eut pas besoin de ses mots qui blessent l'orgueil d'un homme impuissant.

Elle fit glisser avec délicatesse le pan blanc sur le dos de l'homme et ses doigts frissonnèrent au contact des nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient son dos, parfois simple ombre plus foncée. Elle tira un peu sur l'encolure et ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'endroit où le bras manquait. Le docteur avait un bon travail mais une compresse de gaze comprimait encore le moignon récent. La manche pendit misérablement, cela était inévitable.

Il sentit son trouble et prit dans sa main les doigts de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas grave, la perte de mon bras n'a été que le prix de mon égoïsme. Il a fallu cela pour me rendre la raison et me pardonner à moi-même cette nuit d'été. »

« Mais vous ne pourrez plus jamais pratiquer le sabre, souffla Kaoru en glissant boutonnant la chemise. »

Elle retourna le col et le mit correctement. Puis elle se saisit de la veste qu'elle glissa sur le dos de Suku qui se redressa alors.

« le plus important est là : j'ai trouvé un héritier. »

Kaoru recula poliment de quelques pas après avoir pris le paquet de bagages dans ses bras. Suku se pencha et se saisit de l'étui nacré de son sabre.

« Je vais le remettre à Hisuiro, déclara t'il en souriant. Allons-y, je ne tiens pas à être en retard. »

Sur le quai se pressaient les voyageurs lorsque le groupe arriva. Le soleil brillait et les cris lancinants et plaintifs des mouettes ne laissaient rien deviner de ce qui avait bouleversé la vie de certains. Tous étaient présents pour le retour d'Hisuiro à Kyoto. Le commissaire avait accepté de laisser repartir la jeune fille par bateau mais avait tenu à avertir son père de son retour, ce à quoi la jeune fille avait acquiescé avec politesse.

Aoshi et Misao avaient eux aussi prévu de rentrer à l'ancienne capitale le jour même et Kaoru leur avait proposé de prendre le bateau. Mais l'Okashira avait refusé poliment la requête de la jeune fille en décrétant que la route de Tokaï n'attendaient qu'eux et qu'il serait plus agréable de rentrer à pied.

Les dernières marchandises, ballots de tissu et lourdes caisses de bois, s'embarquaient sur les ponts des navires avant le départ au large. Kenshin avait le bras dans un bandage mais s'était remis de ses blessures. Kaoru avait passé son bras à la taille de son ami et Suku se retourna une dernière fois en regardant l'ancien patriote.

« Qu'allez-vous faire lorsque vous serez à nouveau à Kyoto, demanda Kenshin. »

« Je pense essayer de trouver le moyen de m'installer comme écrivain public. Mon bras n'était pas seulement doué pour le sabre. »

Kaoru prit Hisuiro dans ses bras et après l'avoir étreinte, lui remit le paquet contenant leurs affaires. La jeune fille était devenue méconnaissable. Elle avait revêtu un kimono de soie verte brodée de fleurs de cerisier roses et pourpres tandis que son obi crème lui enserrait la taille. Kaoru avait passé longtemps à brosser ses cheveux et à arranger les mèches raccourcies en un chignon a peu près correct. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs fait cadeau d'une épingle à cheveux en ivoire que la jeune fille avait d'abord refusé par politesse avant de l'accepter avec un plaisir discernable. Hisuiro semblait si jeune et si frêle vêtue de cette manière, si différente de la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu pleurer, ravaler sa rage et finalement manquer de se sacrifier. On aurait presque dit une enfant dont les grands yeux verts vous fixaient avec naïveté et gaieté.

Ils se saluèrent tour à tour et Sano prit enfin un air moqueur et lança à la jeune fille dans un éclat de voix quelques mots en souvenir de leur première rencontre.

« Allez, fine lame ! N'oubliez pas de travailler. »

Lorsque le sifflement suraigu de la vapeur retentit, annonçant le départ imminent du navire, la main de la jeune fille se glissa dans celle de l'homme qui la fixa étonné mais y répondit finalement. Ils embarquèrent par la passerelle de bois en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur les tranches de métal et arrivés sur le pont, prirent à nouveau garde aux cordages lourds d'humidité et de sel.

Le quai vibra quand le bateau s'ébranla lourdement en prenant le large. Si ce départ marquait pour certains le début d'une nouvelle vie, les fantômes qui les avaient hantés jusque là avaient disparu ainsi que les noms et les identités d'emprunts, les espoirs fous de retrouver le passé et de payer sa dette. Il n'y avait alors entre la fille et l'homme qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié et de respect réciproque qui avaient chassé le malaise, l'angoisse et la honte. L'achèvement d'une longue quête qui leur avait donné respectivement l'espoir d'avoir trouvé une héritière en celle sur qui il n'avait osé baissé les yeux et celui d'avoir trouvé un maître, d'être enfin reconnue entant qu'être à part entière, et non comme une simple silhouette. Hisuiro sentit sa main dans celle de l'homme se raidir et serrer un peu plus fermement les doigts rendus noueux par la pratique du sabre.

« Le fantôme de Guchoku ne viendrait plus me hanter, nuit après nuit, souffla Suku en laissant la brise emmêler ses cheveux noirs. »

« Vous vous trompez, il sera toujours présent entre nous mais c'est ce qui fait notre union. »

Elle sourit en le fixant de ses yeux émeraudes qui reflétaient les flots verdoyants du port. Oui, l'ombre de son frère ne servirait qu'à la rendre plus forte. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa silhouette de fer et de bois disparut de la baie de Tokyo, laissant simplement une traînée noirâtre de fumée dans le ciel laiteux.

Le commissariat avait été bouleversé par l'affaire Yokoshima. Sachant pertinemment que Saïto travaillait sur la corrélation de deux affaires, le commissaire lui avait demandé si le dénouement était proche. Ce à quoi le loup de Mibu avait répondu par un sourire crispé qui l'avait intrigué. L'inspecteur lui avait laissé sous-entendre ce qu'il comptait faire et le commissaire avait accepté d'emmener une compagnie dans le quartier sud le lendemain sans plus d'explications. Hajimé Saïto était un homme remarquable dans son travail mais il ne fallait pas chercher à le doubler. Solitaire, il était pourtant au courant des affaires avant tout le monde. Et c'était ce qui avait poussé le commissaire à lui faire confiance.

Bien que l'inspecteur eut été sévèrement touché, il avait étonné ses collègues en apparaissant le lendemain matin avec son habituelle moue et son sourire froid. Les ninja avaient été mis sous les verrous pendant quelques temps avant de retrouver la liberté. Leur chef étant mort, rien ne pouvait encore peser contre eux. Les lieux avaient été rapidement nettoyés et l'on avait enfoui l'affaire sous un tas de paperasses au fond d'un tiroir dont elle ne ressortirait certainement jamais plus.

Un jeune policier, encore un bleu, parcourait le couloir en trottant rapidement, évitant les plaignants entassés dans le couloir et sur les bancs et ses collègues.

« Hé, Waikai, tu vas rendre visite au loup ? »

Il s'arrêta et aperçut deux policiers dont l'un portait un paquet assez volumineux de documents qui allaient finir par tomber par terre s'il ne prenait pas la peine de les ranger un peu mieux. Wakaï cligna des yeux pour marquer son ignorance. Celui qui était appuyé contre le mur sourit méchamment.

« Je serai toi, j'éviterai de le caresser à rebrousse-poil, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Sous l'incompréhension de leur camarade, celui qui portait des feuilles prit la peine de desserrer les dents.

« Disons que depuis son accident, l'inspecteur Fujita n'est pas de meilleure humeur… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et les abandonnant, se présenta devant une lourde porte et frappa avant d'entendre la voix froide et aiguisée lui intimer d'entrer. L'homme lui tournait le dos mais il savait parfaitement qu'il percevait chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses frissons, chacune de ses impressions. C'est pourquoi il se força à rendre sa voix la plus claire et la moins hésitante possible.

« Inspecteur, je viens vous annoncer que nous avons découvert quelque chose qui aurait à voir avec l'affaire Yokoshima. »

Sans se retourner, son supérieur lui fit signe de continuer d'un vague geste de la main.

« Une des patrouilles a découvert deux corps qui semblent avoir été tué la nuit dernière. »

« Leur identité ? »

« Il s'agirait apparemment de deux jumeaux qui correspondraient aux deux hommes présents sur les lieux et qui avaient disparus. Ils étaient surnommés Hidari et Migigawa. »

« Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le jeune homme fit un salut avant de sortir mais la voix de son supérieur le rattrapa.

« Ha oui, bouclez-moi les affaires en cours des meurtres de Fuji-Yoshida ainsi que les dossiers Yokoshima et Kizoku. »

« Bien, inspecteur, déclara le policier sans chercher à comprendre s'il existait un lien entre toutes ses affaires. »

Une fois seul, Saïto tira une cigarette qu'il alluma avec plaisir. Tout en soufflant un nuage de fumée acre, il murmura quelques mots en souriant perfidement :

« Délit, punition expéditive… »

Après avoir écrasé son mégot dans un cendrier, il quitta la contemplation de la ville où la journée déjà fort avancée appelait enfin à une calme soirée.

fin de l'épilogue

(21 février 05)

FIN

Bonus :

Hé hé, je ne pouvais terminer cette histoire sans vous faire part de ce à quoi je me suis divertie avec les noms de nos charmants personnages. Parlant aussi bien japonais que la moyenne française, ça ne doit pas être triste. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas facile d'inventer des noms qui sonnent bien. Je me suis donc armée d'un dictionnaire et je me suis bien amusée.

**Kizoku Hisuiro** : Kizoku signifit noble, aristocrate et Hisuiro est la déformation de l'adjectif vert de jade (couleur des yeux de personnages).

**Kizoku Guchoko** : son prénom signifie naïf, innocent. Cela correspondait parfaitement à l'image que j'avais du frère de Hisuiro.

**Tedakasu Suku** : c'est un petit dérivé de tedakasa qui signifie noblesse d'âme et que je voulais opposer à la noblesse de la famille Kizoku. Suku vient du verbe sukuu (sauver) – prénom prémonitoire…

**Yokoshima Koman** : Pour notre méchant (qui en fait n'en est pas vraiment un malgré les apparences), yokoshima signifie sournois et koman orgueil.


End file.
